


关于他们

by iforgotmypassword



Category: Hemp Rope - Fandom, ด้ายแดงซีรีส์ | Until We Meet Again The Series (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Character Information from the Hemp Rope, M/M, WinTeam focused
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 42,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iforgotmypassword/pseuds/iforgotmypassword
Summary: 关于WinTeam的小故事，以我的理解幻想他们靠近对方表明心意的过程。两个人相互试探不断靠近。A story of WinTeam on how they clear their feelings to each other.
Relationships: Dean/Pharm, Win/Team
Kudos: 18





	1. 从睡觉开始

chapter1

Team感觉自己又溺在了那池黑暗的深水之中，无法出声无法呼吸，只能感觉身体控制不住的下坠。他感觉自己流泪了，可他却没有办法抬起手来擦掉自己的眼泪；他想大声呼救，可是窒息感让他喉咙好像被掐紧了一般，发不出一点声音。

“……谁来救救Team吧”，被魇住的Team在床上蜷缩着抱紧了自己的膝盖，皱着眉头，满身是汗。嘀嘟一声line的提示音像是刺进水里的一缕光，激得Team猛抖一下睁开了眼睛。他抬手胡乱抹了抹脸上的眼泪鼻涕，拿起手机看了看：

凌晨两点。

Team拿着手机呆坐了两分钟，突然一下子翻下床把自己被汗浸湿的上衣脱掉，换上了一件新的T恤，然后把自己的枕头和毯子一把扯过来团成一团抱在怀里，抓上钥匙快步出了门。他也不知道为什么自己慌忙慌急地就跑到1019房门前敲门，但他知道自己是没办法再自己一个人睡了。

1019号房的主人顶着睡得乱糟糟的金色头发，睡眼惺忪的开了门。Team一言不发地抱着自己的东西就往房里钻，留下金色头发的青年愣在门口看那个不速之客自己把枕头往床上一丢就躺了上去。快一个月了这位游泳社团的副社长还是无法习惯床上那位时不时就会凌晨跑来霸占他的床的一年级部员，但他还是好脾气的轻轻关上门，然后回到床边站着。

“Team，把我的被子松开吧”，他笑着叹了口气。

“Win学长……”，Team含含糊糊地回应了一句，放开被子往床边挪了挪。Win看了看紧紧闭着眼睛躺在的黑发少年，从床边扯了两张纸把他额头上汗擦掉，才关了灯躺上床。刚刚一躺上床，身边的人就像小老鼠一样窸窸窣窣地靠过来抱着他的胳膊，Win没有甩开他，而是侧过了身子把身边的人轻轻揽在了怀里。

“睡吧……”

Team不知道在喉咙里咕哝了一声什么，抱紧了身边的热源慢慢睡着了。

早上醒来的时候Team还有点回不过神来，他迷迷糊糊的想为什么自己的房间会这么冷一边无意识地往身边暖和的地方凑，直到听见身边有人哼了一声才反应过来。

“Win学长……”Team的声音还有点发紧，他翻了个身爬起来跪在床上，咧嘴对身边揉着眼睛的金发青年笑：“早上好。”Win打了个哈欠懒洋洋地开口：“如果没有人半夜跑来敲我门的话，我确实是挺好的。”Team尴尬地笑了笑，双掌合十行了个礼：“学长不要这么说嘛，我这是想要在考试前保证睡眠质量啊，况且还有泳队的训练也需要充足的睡眠才可以……”

“所以你隔两天就半夜两点跑来敲我门？”Win简直要被这个东扯西扯的小学弟气笑，他坐起身拿手指弹了下Team的额头，看他“哦咦”地叫一声摸着自己额头委屈巴巴地望着自己，“你是不是忘了你这个月逃了几次早训了？”

Team嘿嘿笑着回应：“这不是快要考试了嘛所以我才早早地去找Pharm给我做学业早训啊。”Win无奈地摇了摇头，从床上起来，“别拿Pharm学弟做借口了，现在赶紧起床洗漱，十点还有课不是吗？”“可是现在才六点十……”Team剩下的话在看见Win皱起的眉毛时被咕咚一声吞进了喉咙里，“……我马上就洗漱！”说着迅速翻身下床抱着自己的东西就要冲出去。

“收拾好了上来吃饭听见没？”Win出声拦住他。

“诶？”

“我待会儿出去买早饭，你上来吃了过后我们一起去学校。我的摩托车昨天送去修了，今天要麻烦Team学弟送我一程了。”

“没问题没问题！”话的尾音被门啪地一下夹住。Win叹了口气，拿上衣服往浴室走去。

早饭是简单的鸡肉粥，Team低下头嘬了一口被烫到嘴皮痛得直叫唤，Win笑着看他被烫到还不放弃地往嘴里送粥的样子，感觉自己都能再多吃几口。

吃完饭后两人收拾了一下准备出门，Win看Team打得乱七八糟的领带怎么看怎么不顺眼，于是招了招手让他站到自己面前来。

“我从见你开始你有好好系过领带吗？”

Team撇撇嘴：“我不会嘛……”

“不会可以自己学着系。你去参加正式活动老师不说你吗？”

“那种时候Pharm和Manow会帮我系好嘛，而且我平时就算系好了不知不觉间也扯开了。”

Win真的不知道该怎么说面前这个龇牙笑得不见眼的男生。他伸出手开始帮对方系领带，靠近脖子的位置手指在离开的时候不小心扫到了对方的脖子；他看见Team不自在地偏了偏头抖了一下。

“……有点痒”

Win收回自己的手点点Team的额头：“好了。”

“谢谢学长。”Team抓上自己的包往外走，还不忘招呼Win：“学长快走啊，我先送你去你的学院。”Win把摩托车钥匙从自己包里摸出来放进抽屉里，跟上了Team。

是时候让这个小破孩为他打扰别人睡眠付出点代价了。Win这样想着，虽然不能今天不能骑自己心爱的摩托车去学校有点，但让别人送的感觉其实也不算差。


	2. 一起睡觉吧

“Pharm！”Team一眼就看见了坐在石桌边自己那个可爱的不像话的朋友，“PharmPharmPharm！”他拉长声音叠声叫着，在坐下之前先揉了一把Pharm的小肉脸，才坐在凳子上笑嘻嘻地问道：“今天又给我做了什么呀？”Pharm瞪他一眼，把装着饭盒的袋子推给他说道：“是为了你的普通的鸡胸三明治。”Pharm看着Team迫不及待地要打开盒子拿一块出来啃的样子失笑：“你不是给我发消息说你吃了早饭的吗？”Team并没有停下自己的手，他掏了一块出来闭着眼咬了一大口，腮帮子一动一动地边嚼边说：“可是我还是想吃嘛！”

“你就别管他了Pharm，他总有一天会重得在泳池里浮不起来。”一旁的Manow收起补妆的小镜子，看了看隔壁桌偷偷拿手机拍Team和Pharm两人的女生，叹了口气：“唉，真是不明白怎么还有人在喜欢鬼船啊。”

“鬼船？什么鬼船？”Pharm疑惑不解地问道。

“就是喜欢我和你这对假想情侣的啊。”Team含着食物含糊不清地说道，他瞥一眼旁边桌的女生，突然勾过Pharm的脖子作势要把自己咬过的三明治往Pharm嘴里送，果不其然听见了一旁倒吸气的声音。

“……还是有人喜欢我和你这样的鬼船的哦……”Team狠狠揉了一把Pharm的头发才松开他：“嘛嘛不过要是让正主知道了我就惨咯……”Team把尾音拉得老长，满意地看到了Pharm的脸渐渐变红。“你说是不是呀Manow？”

连耳朵尖都红得滴血的Pharm反驳道：“什么正主啊死Team你在乱说什么！”

“是是是没有正主，只是有一个好特殊好特殊的学长……”Team跟Manow坏笑着交换眼神，Pharm被这俩人调侃到快要冒烟，只想赶紧岔开话题。

“Team你今天的领带怎么系得好好的啊？”

拿着一半三明治的人笑容凝滞了一下，埋头啃了一口含含糊糊地回应道：“学……朋友帮我整理了一下……”说罢慌忙把三明治塞进嘴里，“走吧快去教室了，剩下的我留到训练的时候吃。”

开什么玩笑，他才不要说是Win学长帮他系的领带。Manow这个可怕的女人一定会刨根问底问为什么学长会给他系领带的。Team光是想想就后背发麻，他使劲甩甩头想摆脱这种感觉；他一点不想让别人知道自己会跑去Win学长房间睡觉，“这让人知道了多难为情啊”，Team决心要维护自己男子汉的形象，强迫自己忘记自己会往Win怀里钻抱着他胳膊睡觉的事情。

下午的课一结束Team就往游泳馆赶去，虽然他也很不想进行枯燥的训练，但他今天实在是不想在对着英语题头疼了，还不如去水里泡着。Pharm简直恨铁不成钢，想抓着这人耳朵问问他到底还要不要考试了。

“Pharm不要生气嘛明天我一定会好好接受你的辅导的，今天就让我先把你的爱送给Dean学长吧。”这样一说Pharm就泄了气，红着脸摆摆手让他赶紧走。Team在心里好好感谢了一下Dean学长，虽然这位学长总是虎着张脸像个大冰块，但拿来做调侃朋友的素材真是太好不过了。Team边脑补着Dean学长拿到自己朋友做的点心的样子，边匆匆地赶到了游泳馆。

“嗷！Dean学长！”他远远就看见游泳社团的正副社长正并肩站在池边，三步并两步地跑到两人面前行了礼：

“Dean学长好，Win学长好。”

并肩站着正在说话的两个人看到他脸色突然变得有点奇怪，Team不知所以地挠挠头，打量了一下这两人的表情小心翼翼地开口：

“Dean学长，这是Pharm做的点心。”说着把袋子递给了Dean，Dean的表情这才柔和了一点，伸出手把袋子接了过去转身往更衣室走。Team不明白地挠挠头跟着就要往更衣室去，突然被Win勾住脖子。

“Team学弟我问你下，这图片是怎么回事？”Win凑在Team的耳边说话，温热的鼻息和不经意垂下的发尖搔得Team有点痒，他偏偏头想拉开点距离去看Win手机上的图，却被Win摁住脑袋。Win把手机举到他眼前，“吶，怎么回事？”

Team一看是今早自己闹Pharm的样子被人拍下来发在了facebook上，图上他把脸蛋红红的Pharm揽在怀里要喂他吃三明治，像一个调笑纯情小女孩的坏男孩，这种想法让他不自觉地噗嗤一下笑出来。

“就是我和Pharm闹着玩被拍到啦。学长知道吗除了DeanPharm以外，在我们经济学院TeamPharm也是很火的哦。”

“这样啊……”Win放开Team站直了身子，深深地看向Team的眼睛，把Team盯得直发毛。

“怎么了啊学长……这样怪吓人的。”Team有些不自在地扭扭身子，想避开Win的目光；不笑的Win像头金毛狮子，眼神充满了攻击性让他汗毛直立。

“没什么。”Win突然又笑了出来，轻轻弹了下Team的额头，“赶紧去换了衣服训练。”Team这才送了一口气，赶紧往更衣室跑。Win看着他的背影收起笑容，脸上神情有些莫名。

“唉……”金发青年叹了一口气，揉了揉自己眉间。这不对劲啊，他心里想着，看着前面那人因为快步走而被风吹起的黑色发丝，心里微动。他突然想起几个月之前的那个夜晚，那人黑色头发因为汗水微湿，随着他的顶弄摆动的样子。

……你完了，Win。

他猛然又想起那次黑发青年才17岁，不由得抬手捂住脸叹了口气：“真的要了命了。”

夜里十二点，结束训练的Team明明累得嚷嚷着“我要马上睡觉”，却在洗了一个澡后清醒得不行，选择坐在桌前和英语书大眼瞪小眼。“哦咦！”Team有些烦躁地把自己的头发抓得乱糟糟，愁眉苦脸地把脸埋在书里。明早，或者该说是今早，Pharm说要列一些问题给他测测。虽然是朋友为了他做的小测试不算学分，但他也不想做的太差让无偿帮助他的朋友感觉自己的努力白费。

可是他真的好讨厌英语，为什么这些字母就是在他脑子里转转就不见踪影了呢？Team的脸贴着书有些郁闷的想。弓着腰趴桌子上发了几分钟呆，他突然噌地一下站了起来。

不行了！得找点东西吃。

Team抓着钱包和钥匙就往便利店跑。在货架前毫不犹豫地往购物篮里扔原味薯片。

“一、二、三……”Team感觉自己在往购物篮里丢薯片的动作里得到了救赎，“好幸福啊”，他这样想着边不自觉地笑着接着拿薯片；正在他感受幸福的时候脑袋一疼，谁敲了敲他的脑袋。

“喂……！”Team抱怨的话在嘴边转了个弯被咽进了喉咙：“……Win学长……晚上好啊。”他的声调不自觉地降了下去，感受到自己气势上弱了一个度的Team有点莫名其妙地烦躁：干什么他要这么软着声音说话啊他又没干错什么。

Win看着自己面前这个眼睛滴溜溜转着的黑发青年，无奈地叹了口气。“学长是不是跟你说过，最近要控制饮食？”

“可是我睡不着又很饿嘛……”Team撇撇嘴。

“你饿了该吃点健康的食物。”Win指指自己篮子里的牛奶蔬菜汁和坚果，然后边说着话边把Team篮子里的薯片拿出来，“而不是吃这么多垃圾食品。”Team眼看这无情的金发大狮子就要把自己精神食粮全部拿空，赶紧伸手拦住他：

“Win学长，就一包就给我留一包吧。”他拉住Win的手臂眨巴着眼睛，露出可怜兮兮的神情，“我就吃小小的、小小的一包。”他竖起一根手指在Win面前晃着，眼里写满请求。Win愣了一下，无奈地把最后一袋薯片扔回篮子，然后伸手戳了戳Team的脸颊肉。

“就一包。你别撒娇。”

Team鼓鼓脸颊，“我才没有撒娇。”他觉得自己是太饿了有点敏感了，Win戳他脸颊的时候他感觉后颈痒痒的。

“所以你怎么又睡不着？”Win换了个话题。

“……嘛我也不知道为什么就是很精神……”Team回想着后颈麻麻的感觉漫不经心地回答道，“就不知道为什么在学长的床上才能睡得好啊……”话音还没落他就回过神来。

死Team！你在说什么呢？

Team感觉自己的脸有点烧，觉得自己好像真的是嘴硬撒娇的小屁孩。他慌忙开口补充想要补充：“我是说……”

“那你就上来睡觉啊。”Team听见Win这样说。

“诶？”Team的脸更红了。

Win的视线从对面黑发青年滴血的耳尖滑到脸蛋，最后定格在晃动的瞳孔：“我说，你就上来跟我一起睡吧，反正这一个月我也习惯了，而且马上游泳比赛和考试就要到了，你需要充足的睡眠。”

Team听Win的语气，好像只有一个好心学长对学弟身体的关心，他摇摇头开口道：“我……”

Win好像看穿他要说什么，掐断了他的话头：“直接到我这边来睡，别再凌晨两点敲我门了，我也不是没感觉的机器人。”

Team一听这话像个被戳了气的气球，一下子就焉了下去，“那……好吧……”

“那我们现在去结账吧。”Win说完这话率先转身，Team有点浑浑噩噩地跟上他的脚步。

是错觉吧，学长笑得也太灿烂了吧？


	3. 仅此而已

“喏，先喝牛奶，喝完了就去睡。”回到1019号房后Win先拿了两盒牛奶出来煮热，然后递了一杯到Team面前。Team迷迷糊糊地接下来咕咚咕咚得咽着牛奶，眼神飘忽不定：

等一等，怎么现在的局面就是确定了他要在学长的房间一起睡觉了吗？

Win大口喝掉自己那杯牛奶后把杯子放在洗碗池里，转过身看到坐在床边呆滞地捧着牛奶杯的黑头发青年感觉有些好笑，他扯了张纸拍在那个发呆的人的嘴上，末了还用手指摁了摁：“喝完了就赶紧刷牙睡觉。”Win把杯子从Team手里拿走，也不管那人自己擦了嘴后嘴角还是沾着白色的牛奶沫，转过身去利索地把两个杯子冲净。

Team不自觉地看着身材高大的金发青年的背影出神，此刻的Win没有把那头较长的金发绑起来，颜色明亮的柔软发丝就垂下来遮过一小截他的脖子，随着他手的动作微微摆动，灯光给他蒙上一层暧昧的光，显得他温暖又柔和；Team咂咂嘴，口腔里还有股奶味儿。

“Win学长真的是一个对别人很好的人啊，”Team控制不住地想，“虽然有经常听别人说，可他也太好了吧……”Win洗完杯子转过来看见Team还像只呆呆的仓鼠一样鼓着腮帮子看着他发愣，禁不住笑出声来：  
“Team学弟，快去刷牙。”

Team看着Win翘起的嘴角，又感觉自己脖子莫名其妙麻麻的，等反应过来的时候，他已经拿着牙刷进了浴室了；Win跟在他后面也进了浴室，在洗面池前拿起自己的牙刷往上面挤牙膏，顺便也给Team挤上：“快刷，别呆愣愣地待会儿把牙膏吞下去了。”

“哦。”Team顺从地开始刷牙。可是他还是觉得很不对劲，今晚他没有买足自己想吃的原味薯片，还傻兮兮地拿着自己的洗漱用品和毯子进了学长的房间，一副心甘情愿被管教的样子，怎么看都很奇怪；他不知道Win是不是也留其他学弟在自己房间睡过，不过他想像Win学长这么好的人，收留考前焦虑的学弟应该也不是什么稀奇的事。这样胡思乱想着，Team抬眼看了看镜子，正好在镜子里和Win视线对上，两个人的动作都诡异地停顿了两秒。

Win也感觉很不对劲。他也不知道自己为什么非要和学弟凑一块儿刷牙，两个不小巧的男生凑在小小的洗面池前并不好活动。Team的一边胳膊时不时和他的胳膊贴在一起，身边的这个黑发青年的体温好像在使浴室的温度不断上升，Win感觉有些异样的燥热，特别是当两人的眼神相撞时他的脑海里似乎是噼里啪啦的乱响了一通。

Team咕噜噜的漱完口走出了浴室，等Win出来时他已经裹着毯子乖乖的躺在床的一边了，Win看着露出来的毛茸茸的黑色脑袋，手指有点痒痒。不过他到底还是没伸手去揉一把，而是关了灯好好躺下。

“晚安。”

“Win学长晚安。”

Win房间的空调温度总是开的很低，睡到半夜感觉有些冷的Team不自觉地就往身边的热源靠，一拱一拱地扒着Win的手臂往他身上爬，睡得迷迷糊糊的Win眯着眼瞟了下这个不老实的人，一条手臂往这小泥鳅脖子下一垫另一条手臂一揽，这个打扰别人睡觉的人才安静下来在他的怀里睡死过去。

早上醒来的时候Team发现自己又是趴在学长怀里睡了一晚，人还没醒但是神经已经腾得一下指挥着他的脸红了。虽然不是第一次被学长抱着睡，Win的房间空调温度很低，他之前也有过不自觉往Win怀里钻的时候；但是最近不知道怎么，和Win凑近了总是时不时感觉脖子麻麻的不自在，连带着好像没什么大不了的动作都带着一股说不清的暧昧让他有点尴尬。Team尽量小心翼翼地从Win怀里挪出来，但还是惊醒了Win。Win松开胳膊让Team可以顺利地下床，Team站在床边看Win伸懒腰，有点局促地开口：

“Win学长，今天还是我送你去学院吗？”

“嗯？”Win没反应过来，眯着眼睛朝Team看；Team脖子又开始发麻了，他觉得自己简直是神经过敏觉得这样的Win有些性感过头。Team抓了抓自己头发才接着说道：

“最近一直麻烦学长嘛……而且学长的摩托不是还在修吗？”

“摩托……哦，好吧。”Win的脑子总算转过弯来，他支起上半身看向Team：“Team学弟还真是出乎意料的懂事。”

“Win学长……！别说得我好像什么没礼貌的小孩一样好不好。”

“你可不就是个小孩嘛。”Win笑着说：“你看看一年级的人里面还有谁比你更调皮？还没被Dean瞪够是吗？”

Team答不上来，只能讪讪地岔开话题：“那我洗完澡待会儿再上来。哦对了学长要吃早饭吗？我顺便买了带来。”

“那就谢谢Team学弟了。”

Team的车停在Win学院大楼的楼下，Win刚刚下车，正好遇见Dean走过来，他抬手向自己这位最近总算面部表情柔和了一点的朋友打了个招呼，Team也把车窗摇下来向Dean行了个礼：“Dean学长好。”

“你好。”Dean来回打量了一下这两个人，对着Win挑挑眉毛；Win装没看到Dean探询的眼神，挥挥手让Team赶紧去上课。等Team的车开走后Dean开口道：“你最近和Team学弟更亲密了点啊。”

“呃，你知道的，他这个人需要人管着才会好好训练。”

Dean深深地看了Win一眼，“我之前就跟你提过的吧，他是游泳协会的部员，也是一年级生中最优秀的苗子之一。”

“我知道。”Win有些烦躁的抬手想抓抓头发，碰到头了才想起自己把头发绑起来了，只能尴尬地摸摸脖子把手放下来，“你还不知道我吗？我就是对学弟好而已。”

“我知道你对谁都很好，但是……”Dean的话被另一个朋友的问好打断，他只能收起话题拍拍Win的肩膀；Win觉得Dean有些多虑了，他对Team好是真的因为他真的很关心Team，而且他本来就是一个习惯照顾别人的人，而正好Team很可爱最近也很需要人照顾，仅此而已。

是啊，仅此而已。


	4. 秘密花园

“Pharm，我是不是快要死了？”补习两个小时过后Team已经被英语逼到神智不清，他拿起桌上放的书哐哐往自己脑袋上砸，“算了吧，要不就算了吧。”说着就要撕掉习题册，一副要跟英语考试同归于尽的样子。

“哦咦！Team！冷静冷静！”Pharm和Manow一个人把书从他手里抢下来，另一个人眼疾手快地往他嘴里塞了一勺蛋糕。Team嚼着蛋糕，越嚼越想掉眼泪，他宁愿被抓去特训两小时也不想再看见一个字母了；可是是他主动求Pharm给他补习的，他没有理由逃走，这么一想Team就更痛苦了，连带着嘴里的蛋糕也没了滋味。

“Team，加油啊，今天比昨天好一些了不是吗？”Pharm试着安慰自己抓狂的朋友。

“可是还达不到及格要求啊呜呜呜Pharm为什么我就是跟英语合不来啊？”

不过看起来这安慰并没有什么用，Team还是拿着书一副要死不活的样子。

“不然今天就先到这儿吧，现在也很晚了。你赶紧回去睡觉明天再好好训练好好学习。”Pharm把桌上的资料都收起来，从中间抽出一张纸递给Team：“如果你睡不着可以再看看这张，明天我给你做点心补补元气好不好？”一听有甜点吃Team噌地一下坐直了身体：“那我要……”“你要什么要Pharm不用休息的吗？”Manow打断了Team的话，她一看自己这位朋友亮闪闪的眼睛就知道他肯定在脑海里已经列出了一大堆菜单。

“嗷，是Pharm说要做给我吃的嘛。”Team抱着Pharm的胳膊扭来扭去，“Pharm做的我都喜欢吃。”Manow看一眼这个竭尽全力凑鬼船的人无奈地朝Pharm递了个眼神，只不过Pharm还没反应过来，他的另一只手就被Manow握住了：“那我呢Pharm？我就没有甜点的安慰吗？”Pharm被这两个撒娇的人弄的没了脾气，笑着说：“有有有，你们都有。”听到这句话Team却突然松开了Pharm的胳膊，伸出一根手指在Pharm面前摇了摇：

“NONONO……怎么能只有我们有呢……学长考试也很辛苦也需要甜点的安慰啊。你说是吧Manow？”

“哎呀！是呢！Del说最近哥哥看起来很累的样子……”

Pharm受不了这两个人的调笑，红着脸把书往包里胡乱一塞就要说再见，却还是被Team拉住包带拦下：“嗷，你要自己回去吗？不用我们送吗？”Pharm的脸变得更红了，他把Team的手轻轻扯开，小声地说：“哦……我有个朋友说他顺路载我……”话音未落Line的提示音就响了，Pharm不自觉地一抖，急急的跟两位朋友道了再见离开了咖啡厅。

“朋友啊……”Team摸着自己的下巴上并不存在的胡须装深沉，他敏锐的小雷达告诉他这个朋友一定不是什么简单的朋友。

从咖啡厅回到公寓，Team先冲了个澡，然后就撑开自己的日式小桌摆上Pharm给他的那页资料和一包原味薯片，准备再过一会儿再去Win的房间睡觉。虽然他也可以拿着资料直接去楼上看，但是楼上那个严厉的金发学长一定不会允许他吃薯片，可是不吃薯片他真的无法支撑自己看乱码般的英语词汇，所以他宁愿忍受没有空调的闷热也要在自己的房间看书。

其实房间的空调前天就坏了，可他这几天都在学长的房间睡觉，也就没慌着修，毕竟修空调还要花钱而他更想把钱留下来买高达模型，所以他就往学长的房间跑得更勤了。

吃完一包薯片后，Team也不知道自己到底记住了几个英文单词，不过他还是心满意足地把桌子一收，准备上楼去睡觉。刷完牙出来后Line消息响个不停，Team一看乱七八糟的群聊中夹杂着Win的一条“赶紧睡觉”，咧了咧嘴拿起钥匙就往楼上跑。

“Win学长！”开门的Win被Team那傻里傻气的笑容晃了眼睛，还没来得及问他怎么这么迟才上来，Team就已经窜进房间，躺床裹毯一气呵成，比他早起游第一圈的蝶泳姿势还要流畅。Win锁了门回身看见Team只剩一个毛茸茸的脑袋露在外面，忍不住走过去揉揉他的脑袋。

“学长……我又不是狗狗。”

“学长是看你可爱。”Win把灯按灭躺上床，“不过你确实不是狗，硬要说的话应该是一直在吃的大仓鼠。”

“为什么是大仓鼠不是应该是小……不对！为什么是仓鼠？”

“因为你一直都在吃啊。什么时候看你都是鼓着个脸颊在嚼嚼嚼。”

Team往Win身边拱了一下，有些不好意思地开口：“我没有一直在吃……”Win侧过身子看他：“你想想你因为在更衣室吃东西被Dean骂过几次了？”“我……！”Team想不出什么反驳的话来了：“我就偶尔一次！谁能知道每次一吃东西Dean学长就会出现啊……而且他不也吃Pharm做的点心吃的很开心吗？”Team回想了一下Dean的表情，吃忘吞糕的时候确实比平时要柔和一点。“那是因为点心吗？”“嘿嘿，说得也是。”黑夜里Win看不太清Team的表情，但Team眼里闪烁的狡黠的光还是被Win捕捉到；Win觉得自己这个小学弟真的很有意思，一边给TeamPharm党凑素材一边拼命把Pharm往Dean身边推，看热闹看得比谁都开心。

“赶紧睡吧。”Win说完后翻过身子平躺：“明天有早训没忘记吧？”

“嗯嗯。学长晚安。”

早上六点半。

Win睁眼的时候发现Team又乖乖巧巧地扒着他的肩膀在熟睡，今天比之前可爱一点的是他没有流太多口水。Win轻轻把Team的头挪开一点，下了床。Team好像是被惊醒了，在床上扭来扭去发出呜呜啊啊的呻吟声。

“醒了就快起床Team学弟。”

Team的脑子还不太清醒，听见声音也只是“呃呃呃”的乱应一气。Win只能接着说道：“早训没忘记吧早训。”“呃……知道啦我现在就……唔……”猛地从床上坐起来，Team有点头晕，他花着眼看Win裸着上身在柜子前找衣服，Win身上的纹身配合着他的金发，显得这个人张扬无比，充满狂野不羁的叛逆；但这人偏偏对人又好又温柔，纹身让他有种反差的性感。Win转过身看见Team还在发呆，走过去戳戳他的头；Team的视线不自觉从手臂上的纹身滑到了锁骨，“啊，锁骨也很好看。”

等等！我在乱想什么？

Team“嗷”地一下抱住头，Win被他这个莫名其妙的反应逗得噗嗤一下笑出来，又敲了敲他的 头才拿着浴巾进了浴室。Win冲完澡出来，看见Team把瑜伽垫铺在地上，正在做仰卧起坐；于是他把毛巾往肩上一搭，走过去帮忙压住Team的脚，问他：“做了几组了？”

“两组。”Team边回答着边抬起身子。Win感觉光靠手有点压不住Team的脚，干脆坐下来叉开腿，用自己的腿抵住Team的，再用手掌住他的膝盖。

“学长，这样我做很累啊。”虽然这样说着，Team还是没有停下来。Win就看着他呼气时忍不住微微鼓起的脸颊，看他吃力时不自觉皱起的眉头，和他因为微微冒汗而贴在额上的几簇头发。“他真的很可爱。”Win忍不住在心里这样想，他也很少这么仔仔细细地盯着自己的后辈看过，虽说这样有点肉麻，但Win控制不住要把自己的视线落在面前这人的身上。喘息声也很可爱，收缩伸展的肌肉线条也很可爱，真的是值得人照顾的后辈。

要是少吃点薯片就更好了。这样想着Win不由得叹了口气。

“学长……”Team打了个激灵，停下动作：“你这样一直盯着我然后突然叹气我有点害怕。”

Win想着想着有些出神，按着Team腿的力气也松了不少，一时对Team的话没有反应。Team想凑近了叫叫他这位发神的学长，猛地起身，脸一下子就凑在了Win的眼前。

太近了。

两个人心里都同时这样想，但不知为何谁都没有拉开距离。Team一下忘记了自己还要说什么张张嘴发不出声音，Win也只是定定地看着突然凑过来的Team没有躲开，两个人就维持着这个姿势呆住，谁都没有动作。

房间的时间和空气好像都凝滞了。Win只能听见咚咚咚咚的心跳声，他不知道是他自己的还是Team的，但房间安静的太诡异了，只有令人发疯的心跳声钻进他的耳朵，他像有点被迷惑似地把脸向前靠去。Team感觉自己的心快要从嗓子里蹦出来，他想说话却发不出任何声音，暧昧又稠腻的空气包围着他的身体，他感觉自己的脸烧得他眼眶疼。视野里Win渐渐靠近，Team像突然被惊醒似的，一下子伸手把Win肩上搭的毛巾扯下来蒙住自己的脸。

“好、好热啊哈哈运动好热啊。”

被打断动作的Win也突然从地上弹起来：“是、是啊。”他低头看着脸呗毛巾裹着的Team，沉思了两秒伸手把毛巾拽了下来；Team脸和耳朵红得一塌糊涂，他惊慌失措地看向Win，Win摇了摇手里的毛巾，嘴角勾了勾：

“这是我擦头发的毛巾。”


	5. 第一个吻

今早的粥味道说不上坏，但Team却感觉有些难以下咽；他偷偷抬眼看坐在对面的Win，不知道为什么这位学长怎么能好像什么都没发生似的一脸泰然地喝粥。就在刚刚发生的压腿风波过后，Team脸上的热度一直没有散去，一直烧得他后颈麻麻的，他很想开口跟Win聊聊刚刚那段尴尬的时间，但他却不知道怎么开口，难道要他说“学长你刚才是不是想吻我”吗？他要是疯了才会这么做。

虽然垂着眼但Win还是能感受到Team的目光时不时在他身上游移，他知道Team是为了什么在纠结，因为他也在为了同一件事在烦恼；他承认，刚刚他确实是想吻Team。是情之所至也好是鬼迷心窍也好，在他的大脑反应过来时他的嘴唇已经在寻找目的地了。Win觉得自己需要好好想想这是为什么，他一直认为尽管有那莫名其妙发生的特殊的一夜，但那一夜之后他和Team的关系不过就是关系较好的学长学弟而已；Win知道自己是一个习惯去照顾别人的人，他想要尽力对所有人都好，之前也关照过许多后辈，而Team也是他想要照顾的对象之一罢了。就算是被Dean隐晦地问过是不是对Team太特殊了，Win也不觉得自己的态度会让人误会；但他现在真的开始有些怀疑自己是不是在不知不觉中把太多的注意力倾斜在Team身上，而自己却没能察觉；因为太过于日常，太过于习惯关注那个人的感觉，反而让他自己没有反应过来自己心中的天平渐渐倾斜。Win的思绪有些混乱，他还没有办法完全厘清自己的感情；他放下勺子抬眼看向Team，看见Team慌乱地别开眼睛往嘴里塞粥，一瞬间好像又能听见自己的心跳声渐渐变大，咚咚咚咚，好像在逼着他承认自己心情的急促鼓点，让Win变得不自在起来。

“吃饱了就走吧。”Team好像就在等着这句话似的，噌得站起来左脚踩右脚地拿起碗往洗碗池走，Win看他那差点绊一跤的蠢样忍不住笑出了声，惹得Team一下子就窜得老远；Win只能不自然地清清嗓子，也站起来准备收拾出门。

“你的领带。”走到门口Win习惯性地检查Team的领带，发现这人还是一如既往系得乱七八糟，“你真的该自己学学怎么系领带了。”Win说着就要伸手帮Team整理领带。“可是系得太紧不舒服啊学长。”Team缩缩脖子往后退了半步，想避开Win的手，却被Win扯住领带往身前一拉，顿时无法动弹，只能将视线固定在那头金发上任由金发的主人细长灵活的手指在自己领口活动，被不小心扫到脖子的指尖激得一抖。

“好了。”Win的手指停在最后一个整理的动作上，将视线向上转移，正好与Team的眼神撞上，莫名的即视感让两人又突然不自在起来，不到一小时前的暧昧的空气好像又再度袭来，稠腻又让人窒息，牢牢地裹住人让人无法动弹。Team想自己是真的疯了，或许是刚刚吞下的粥里有毒药让他变得神智不清，当Win渐渐靠近时他没有躲开，而是闭上了眼睛。

不知道是谁先开始吮吸对方的嘴唇的。当两人的唇贴合在一起时，好像有带着甜蜜气息的火花蛊惑着他们更深的索取，无法停下的动作和贴近的身体进一步点燃了欲望，两人什么声音都听不见了，只有加速的心跳和暧昧的喘息在空气中不安分地窜动，让他们控制不住地加深这个吻，想要再多一点、再多一点的汲取对方的甘甜滋味。Win搂住Team腰部的手随着深吻不自觉地用力，这感觉太美妙了，他好想就这样把这人揉进怀里。Team被腰上传来的压迫感猛地敲醒，他瞪大了眼睛惊慌失措地推开Win，来不及擦掉两人交换的残留在嘴角的口水，胸膛剧烈起伏着急急地后退，余光瞥见自己放在柜子上的钥匙一把抓住，鞋也不穿就往房门外跑。被猛然推开的Win根本没来得及反应，任由Team在十几秒内跑得不见踪影。

光着脚跑出门的Team像只踩在火上的兔子，嗖得就窜回了919号房，随着他狂躁的关门动作而甩上的房门发出巨大的砰的一声，可他现在却没有精力担心隔壁住的人会不会来敲门投诉他，他的脑子里只有那个缠绵的吻，嘴唇相接的触感好像还停留在他的唇上不断袭击着他的大脑神经，让他快要燃烧起来。

都怪这个破房间的空调坏了，他热得要融化了。

Team跪在床上，抱着脑袋一头栽进枕头里想要自己沸腾的脑浆平静一点，但耳边全是黏腻的水声和重重的喘息，他无法平静。

“该修空调了。”Team胡思乱想着：“太热了这真的太热了。”


	6. 坏心眼

Team把闹钟按掉，翻了个身抱着枕头继续呼呼大睡。他已经三天没有参加游泳队的训练了，第一天以考试的借口躲过之后Team以为自己就能调整好心态装作什么都没发生的样子去训练，结果发现自己完全做不到，别说训练了，这三天课都没去上；不仅如此，重新开始一个人睡觉的Team晚上又开始做起噩梦，这几晚都半夜惊醒，直到太阳升起才能迷迷糊糊地睡一会儿。幸好临近期末课程并不多，剩下的两门课靠朋友打打掩护也能幸运的不被发现。但是这也没能让Team轻松一些，他没办法忘记那个吻，没办法想明白为什么自己会回应那个吻，也没办法去问Win为什么要吻他。光是英语考试就够让Team褪层皮了，现在加上一个莫名其妙的吻，Team更没有办法集中在期末复习上。

“啊……”床上的男孩平躺着睁开眼，望着天花板发呆，他该怎么办呢？训练和课程不能一直不去，期末复习也不能一直拖着，但是他实在太累了，晚上睡不着只能天亮过后补眠；他开始怀念起了在1019号房的安稳的每一觉。

想念什么想念！

Team被自己的想法一惊猛地坐起来，一边因为头晕撑着脑袋一边嘀嘀咕咕地骂自己：死Team你疯了吗？想念一个接了吻过后却不联系你的人有病吗？

这三天最让Team耿耿于怀的是Win没有再联系过他。明明住同一栋公寓，他逃了训练也没有来找他，作为泳社的副社长也没有给他发一条消息，像那个莫名其妙开始又结束的吻一样，莫名其妙的消失了。Team知道自己这样很像个怨妇，但他控制不住这么胡思乱想，他怪那个金发青年对谁都好，怪他对自己那么好，让自己习惯了被照顾的感觉过后又做出一些打破这个和谐局面的行为，搅得人一团乱之后又突然消失。他也怪自己的对吻的回应，怪自己不能快点调整好心态继续日常生活。明明他们前几个月就有了更深入的接触，之后也毫不逾越地作为正常的学长学弟生活，怎么一个突然的吻，就搞得原本正常的关系尴尬了起来。

有什么变了呢？

这个问题Win也一直在想。他这几天一直很想冲到919把那只缩头缩脑的仓鼠揪出来说个明白，可他还是没有这么做，因为他不知道要从哪里开口。Win习惯了对别人好，所以并不觉得自己对Team的好有什么过分的地方，就算是被Dean提醒也觉得是Dean多虑了，除开那被情欲支配的不可控的一夜，他并不准备对自己游泳队的学弟下手。但事情的发展好像没有如他所愿，不知道是从哪一刻开始，在他还没意识到的时候，他就开始对Team倾注了太多的关心，愿意纵容他。

可是这是喜欢吗？Win有点不敢确定。可是当他每晚担心Team睡不着，早上起来觉得身边空落落的，看着便利店的原味薯片就忍不住想起Team的时候，Win想他是真的完了。

我喜欢他。

这个想法让Win的心剧烈地跳动着，沸腾着的思绪最后都化成又甜又涩的喜欢的情绪通向大脑，神经牵扯着他的嘴角不断上扬。

真好，原来我喜欢他。

想明白的Win想要立刻给Team发消息，可是对着聊天界面抓耳挠腮了半天还是一条消息都发不出去，他直接去经济学院找Team，却又被告知Team已经三天没来上课了。“这坏小孩”，听到Team翘课的Win眉毛狠狠皱了一下，吓得Manow以为Win要发火拉着Pharm赶紧溜走。

Dean看着自己这朋友无心训练的样子，随着他叹气也忍不住叹了口气拍拍他肩膀，看这金发青年反应慢半拍的转过头，Dean把他拉进更衣室按在凳子上坐下，开口道：“说说吧。”按理说Dean并不是会管朋友私事的人，但Pharm给他发消息旁敲侧击地问Team是不是和学长闹矛盾了，他才后知后觉地反应过来Win这几天奇怪的状态是为了什么。

“Dean，我收回我之前说的话。”

“什么？”Dean心里突然有种不妙的预感。

“你不是说我对Team太好一直怕误会吗？”

“所以呢？”

“那就让他误会下去啊。”Win笑得灿烂：“我收回我之前说的我只把他当普通学弟的话。”

Dean愣住，他还是第一次看Win这么斩钉截铁地承认自己对另一个人的好感超出普通关系的范围；虽然他没有特别关注过Win的情感生活，但还是知道有很多因为Win的温柔举动而产生了恋爱错觉的人来向Win告白，但最后都被Win拒绝的事。他不知道对谁都很照顾算不算Win的缺点，但有时这种无差别的温柔确确实实会伤一些人的心，所以他之前才会再三向Win确认他的Team的感情，不想让泳队新入的好苗子一头栽进温柔陷阱最后却落得个只有伤心的下场。只不过现在Win向他明确表示了喜欢Team的讯息，他也没理由阻拦自己的朋友追求幸福。

“你真的是个禽兽。”Dean沉默了一会儿还是忍不住说。

“是是是。”Dean看见Win像想起了什么似的，笑得更加灿烂；他只能无奈地摇摇头，掏出手机联系Pharm让他不要太担心，并没有什么不好的事情发生。

不过估计马上就会有事情发生了。这半句话Dean在心里默默补充道，只期望这俩人别把训练搅得乱糟糟。


	7. 逃避

Win这几天的任务就是逮Team。这只坏仓鼠已经逃了一周的早训，下午的常规训练时也躲他躲得远远的。Win不想让队员们看出什么端倪来，只能强忍住把那人拽到面前来的冲动，去经济学院大楼和他的公寓房间找他；也不知道Team是不是躲人特别有天赋，好几天了都没能让Win抓到一个能和他独处的机会，气得一向平和的Win在Dean要教训队员时先截过话头替他训了一通。打算要温水煮青蛙的Win，现在没法捉到自己的青蛙放水里，焦躁的拒绝了平日里他会答应的给好朋友补课的请求，一心扑在找人的事上。

坐在食堂里Win随便扒拉着饭，心里想着一定要把Team抓回来先让他补上最近的早训。他求过Dean让他联系Pharm询问Team的下落，Win猜Pharm一定知道Team在哪儿干什么，但却没想到看起来很好说话的Pharm学弟一点也不肯透露消息，他也不敢当着Dean的面勉强自己朋友的宝贝学弟，只能讪讪地放弃Pharm这一条线索。Team的另一个朋友Manow最近忙着戏剧社的排练，天天和Del在一起也不知道Team在干什么，没法帮助Win。Win头疼得要死，心里的粉红泡泡都散了不少，只想在教练发现之前赶紧把人抓回来参加早训。“Team学弟你等着吧，抓到了我肯定……”

Win乱飘的思绪被Line的提示音打断，他看了一眼手机，是篮球社的社长发来的图文消息，他点开图一看，嘿，他终于能逮到那只小耗子了。

之前跟Team聊天的时候Team有提过他喜欢打篮球，所以Win这两天找人找疯了的时候顺嘴跟他那位当篮球社社长的朋友提过一句自己在找一个叫Team的黑头发一年级新生，现在Win一万个庆幸自己提过这么一句，他也并没有想到Team真的会逃了早训去篮球场打球。

“这学弟来了好几天了，我一开始还没想起来，刚刚休息的时候跟他聊了几句我才突然想起你要找的人不就是他吗。”篮球社社长又发了几条消息过来，Win谢过他之后拜托尽力多留一会儿Team，收了餐盘急匆匆地就往篮球场赶。

Team觉得篮球社社长看自己的眼神突然变得很微妙，他咕咚咕咚的灌着水，不明白为什么那位学长一直盯着自己看。这两天他逃了早训跑过来打球，遇上篮球队的人也在篮球场，就凑一块儿玩儿，没两天就熟了。游泳之外他也真的很喜欢篮球，只不过他是游泳特长生的身份进的学校，必须参加游泳队，不然现在他真的很想立刻退了泳队加入篮球社。这一周多Team也不知道自己在逃避什么，在他想明白自己行为的理由之前，他已经本能地开始躲着Win；Team知道Win一直在找机会想和自己说话，但他不想听，他没有勇气听，可是又有点期待Win要跟他说什么，纠结得不行，英语复习一塌糊涂，急得Pharm那么软萌一个小孩都开始用书敲他的头。

Team委屈巴巴地想，这都怪那个金发学长，搞得人一团乱。

球赛还剩最后一个小节，Team跟换下场的朋友击了个掌正准备上场，却被从旁突然伸出的长胳膊揽住肩膀，他微微侧头一看，那人金色的头发刺得他眼睛疼，下意识地就想躲开，但揽住他的那只胳膊力气巨大，Team挣脱不了，只能艰难地伸手去掰抓着他手臂的手指。

“这人我就先带走了。”Win一边牢牢控制着Team不让他逃走，一边跟篮球社社长交换了个眼神。Team就看见刚刚那个眼神怪怪的学长挥了挥手示意他们赶紧走，脑袋一下子过电了。

“你监视老子！”出了篮球场Team气得狠瞪Win，被Win拍了一下脑袋才愤愤地别开眼神。

“别说脏话。我没有监视你，社长是我朋友，他也是才认出你。”

“可是……”

“可是你一周没有参加早训了，马上就是联赛了，这是你对待比赛的态度吗？”

Team一副没想到Win要说的会是这个的样子，转回视线有点不可置信的瞪大了双眼，Win看着面前瞪着眼睛的男孩眼下的乌青，就知道这段时间他没能睡好觉，他正想接着开口让Team晚上继续回他房间来睡，就看见汗湿的Team被风一吹打了个冷颤，像突然被惊醒时开口道：

“我明天开始会去早训的学长。”说完就往后退了两步，“我还有课，我先走了。”Win眼疾手快地拉住Team的小臂，挑着眉看他：“Pharm学弟给了我你们的课表，你今早没课。”Team的退路一下被堵住，说不出话，只能低着头闷着不吭声。Win叹了口气摸了摸Team的头，抬起他的下巴让黑发男孩直视他：“你是不是又睡不好了？”

“我没有。”Team倔着开口。

Win用手指轻轻点了点Team眼下的淡淡乌青色，Team被这亲昵的动作激得一个激灵又要往后退，被Win按着肩膀动不得。

“好好睡了你会是这样？”Win看着Team咬着下唇不说话，又摸摸他的鬓角：“学长没有怪你的意思，只是最近事情这么多，你不好好睡觉怎么行呢？”停顿了两三秒，Win接着道：“睡不着的话还是来我的房间睡吧。”

“不、不了！”Team的声线突然拔高导致尾音都变得有点扭曲，他感到自己的脸控制不住地烧起来，连带着他耳朵都发烫。Team心里又急又气，明明他想要装作什么事都没有发生的样子接着和Win保持普通的学长学弟关系，刚刚Win说的话也让他以为Win也想装作无事发生揭过这一篇；结果谁能想到这个面前这个金发混蛋突然又提一起睡觉的事，搞得他的心极速狂跳，变得扭捏起来，感觉自己气势上矮了对方一头。

“可是我真的很担心你，你知道的吧？”Win还在接着说：“Line找你不回，学校里也找不到你，今天才能单独跟你说话，你知道我看到你的状态有多着急吗？”

Team知道自己这一周基本没怎么睡，作息颠倒饮食不规律的状态让他的面色肯定好不到哪里去，但他还是不甘示弱地回嘴：“我没事，我最近没早训是我太想打球了。而且我又不是小孩子了不需要学长哄着睡觉。”

“Team弟，我很抱歉。”Win软着声音哄他，“但你要好好睡觉才可以，其他的我们等考试结束再说好吗？”

Team听着面前这人放软的声音，心也有点软了；但听着Win的话他心里却不知缘由地窜起一阵火，燎得他眼眶疼：

“我不需要再去学长房间睡，我睡得很好。”

Win看着Team有点泛红的眼眶心里着急，Team眼里的水雾被他眨一眨消失不见，但Win却心脏一缩有些发疼。

“Team，大家都很担心你，接下来的考试和比赛都很重要，你得好好睡觉。你看你这是睡好了的样子吗？”

Team从没觉得Win的担心会这样令自己难受，他很想再一次大声告诉面前这人自己没关系，但是看着那双盛满了担心的眼睛却又开不了口。“Win学长是不是对谁都这么好言好语的劝啊”，只要这么一想Team就如鲠在喉，“他是不是闲得没事对谁都这么好？”

Win看着一直沉默的Team，也很难开口，他勉强算是能言会道的人，但对着这样的Team却嘴笨得只会说“我会担心你”这种没营养的重复的台词。他知道自己该和Team好好聊聊，但是现在时间地点都不太适合，只想先尽力让面前这个想要装作没事但却让人看得出气得快爆掉的男孩冷静下来。

“你真的很坏。”Team突然开口道，说的话让Win不知所措，他不能完全明白为什么Team会这样说；他看着Team说完过后别开视线但又控制不住转过来想看看他有没有生气的忐忑不安的样子，暗暗松了口气。

“Team，晚上我会来你房间找你，你一定要开门，我们需要好好聊聊。”

Team转身就走，这次Win没有拉住他，而是跟在他后面低声说：“我十点会过来，你不许逃跑。”


	8. 特别的人的补习费

晚上九点五十分，Team在919房内坐立不安，他原本不想理会Win说的十点之约，但还是鬼使神差地提前结束了英语补习回了公寓。Team不知道自己为何会这么焦躁，他想不明白Win到底想要跟他好好聊什么，是要作为游泳社团副社长斥责他最近懈怠训练，还是来解释那个莫名发生的吻；不管如何，Team已经做好准备要装作什么都没有发生的样子心平气和地跟Win谈话了。他把支起来的日式小桌收好，余光看见自己桌上摆着的好几袋薯片，下意识地想要藏起来，却在碰到包装袋时缩回了手。

我没有必要这么在意他的看法。Team在心里暗暗地想，就算是作为泳队的学长也不能随便插手学弟的个人生活习惯吧。

九点五十五分，距离他回房间已经快一个小时了，Team还是没能静下来在凳子上好好待上五分钟；他把空调遥控器握在手里毫无规律地将按键乱按一通，对着毫无反应的空调生气。这颠三倒四度过的一周让他没有精力去联系维修人员来修这台不知道坏了多久的空调，每当半夜因为噩梦惊醒浑身是汗的时候，他觉得自己好像一条被水抛弃的鱼，明明充满了氧气却无法呼吸，每一口喘息都只能任由稠腻的空气填充肺部，却无法将填满气管的酸涩气息呼出。在床上翻来覆去等天明的时候，Team就会不可避免地想到楼上的那张床，那个令人安心的容纳他的怀抱，可是想到这个他就更难受了，明明每天都过的简单快乐的他为什么要因为模糊不清的感觉而感到难过呢？

十点准时响起的敲门声打断了Team的思绪，他快步向房门走去，却又在手碰到门把手时停了下来，他想他还没有准备好进行这场谈话。虽然已经决定好装作什么都没发生的样子继续与Win相处，但Team还是控制不住地感到紧张，他有一点期待又有一点不甘心，复杂的情绪盘旋在他脑内，让他就这么一直僵在门口。

笃笃笃。敲门声再次响起，919号房内没有传来一点回应，被关在门外的那个人却好像一点都不着急似的，还是不轻不重地敲响门，带着克制的情绪小心翼翼地试探着房门内的人。Team深吸一口气拉开了房门，对着站在门口的Win有点不好意思地笑了笑：“对不起啊学长，我刚刚在听听力没有注意有人敲门。”Win眨眨眼，没有在意这句话到底是真是假，把门推的更开了一点抬腿走进去，看着面前的人因为紧张而僵直的脊背，轻轻合上了房门。房门落锁的声音让Team一颤，现在房内太安静了，安静到他全身鸡皮疙瘩都在立起来叫嚣要把那个向他一步步靠近的金发青年推出门外。Team强装淡定的坐在床尾，示意Win在对面摆着的书桌凳子上坐下。Win坐到凳子上，侧过头看了一眼桌上乱七八糟扔着的英语复习资料，对Team开口：  
“需要我帮你补习吗？”

“嗯？”正在思考是不是去给学长倒杯水喝比较好的Team被这突如其来的提问搞得不知所措，他想问对面的学长是不是有病，总是没头没尾的开始说话，避开所有他们应该谈的话题。

“不用了。”Team听见自己的声音硬邦邦的在空气里传递：“Pharm在帮我补习。”

“可是没什么效果不是吗？”Win的笑容在Team眼里看来欠揍极了，“我的补习可是很有人气很贵的，真的不要吗？”

Win看着因为自己的提问而气得脸颊肉都有点抖的Team，有些心疼又有些好笑，他从椅子上站起来慢慢地走到Team面前，就两小步的距离因为他刻意放慢的动作好像都被拉长了一般，Win能看见Team黑色头发蓬松又柔软，不像主人的大咧咧又有点别扭的脾气，额前的头发因为他微微低下的头而遮住了那双眼睛，让Win看不见他眼里盛满的情绪。

“我不需要你的补习。”Team抬起头看向Win，高大的金发青年站在他面前带来了难以言明的压迫感，他只能倔强的昂着脖子试图让自己眼神更凶一点。

“很多人找我补习的，Dean也求过我帮忙。”听到这句话Team有点不可置信的偏偏头。Win接着补充道：“我一般都是免费给别人补习的，不过如果是你的话，需要收一点补习费。”Team被Win这句话和莫名的神情气得发笑，他都忘了反驳自己不需要面前这人的补习，大声开口问道：“哦？那你要什么补习费？”Win咧开嘴笑了，他在Team面前蹲下来，伸长胳膊把手撑在床沿，Team感觉自己被野兽困在了怀中有些本能地排斥这种压迫感，但他不愿意暴露出自己的畏缩，瞪着Win说道：“老子不需要补习，也不会交补习费。”Win胳膊一弯向Team更凑近了一点，看着Team吓得一缩，开口道：“不要说脏话。”然后在Team愤愤不平的眼神中抬起身体缓缓靠近Team。

“我要收的补习费是这个。”尾音消失在他的印在Team额头的吻间。房间安静的只能听见两个人的呼吸声，Win没有看上去那么镇定，他的手在微微颤抖，他的心跳快得要蹦到面前那个人身上大声嚷嚷喜欢的心情；Win的目光死死地锁在Team脸上，他看见Team不可置信的瞪大了眼睛望向他，耳尖红得快要滴血，这种红飞速蔓延到Team的脸上，在脸颊上晕开也许是害羞的情绪。

Team愣了半天才找回自己的声音，他张张嘴，想要骂人，但心底凭空升起的委屈又生气的情绪支配着他问道：

“为什么？”

Team盯着Win的眼睛一点不避让，像个执拗的小孩不依不挠地要求一个答案：“你对其他人不收这种补习费吗？为什么要我给？”

Win凑近他的脸，两个人的呼吸交缠在一起，带着暧昧的暖意的鼻息仿佛是一个前进的信号，Team突然又有点发怂，他别开视线将目光定在Win闪着银光的耳饰上，却又被自己耳朵上传来的一瞬柔软的触感吓得抬手就要推开面前这个莽撞的人。

“因为你是特别的。”Win退开一点，但还是没有撤掉困住Team的胳膊。“因为你对我来说是最特别的那一个人。”Team感觉自己全身的汗毛都炸开来，Win刚刚的那句话像那莽撞的亲吻一样强硬地闯进他的脑袋砸得他发晕；Win没有再开口，他就这样沉默地用一如既往温柔的目光看着Team，用一种不容拒绝的姿态要把自己的感情全部灌输给Team。Team有些腿软，这种腿软比因为系领带而发生的深吻带来的还要严重，他感觉自己没力气站起来了，灯光下Win的脸像被美术馆里被覆上了恰到好处的光的雕塑一样，棱角分明，每一个好看的地方都被明暗对比强调出来；Team丢失的判断力稍微上线了一秒，他好像能从Win不自然的嘴角弧度读出那人的强压的紧张。

这公寓的隔音效果并不算好，隔壁隐隐传来的笑闹声让沉默不语的两人回神。Team猛地站起来抓着Win的手臂就把他往房门拽，Win踉踉跄跄地跟了几步才稳住身子，他反手抓住Team的手腕向前几步把Team困在门和他的身体之间。Team感觉自己眼眶烧得快要流出他残留的很少的勇气，他推了两下面前这个好像温柔今天却强势莽撞的人，发现推不开后只能低下头一言不发，他实在不知道该说什么，原本以为今天聊聊就会明了的状态因为Win突如其来的发言变得更加混乱了。

Win看着被自己虚拢在怀里的Team叹了口气，他想抬手摸摸Team的脸，却在看见Team微红的眼眶时停下了动作。Win有些无措，他能安慰自己伤心的朋友能游刃有余地疏通别人不好的情绪，但他不知道该怎么让Team别露出一副快哭了的样子。他想吻吻Team的眼睛抿掉那快要垂下的泪珠，告诉Team自己喜欢他，但他知道不能这么做；Win俯身环住Team，轻轻地搂住了他，对他说了句话然后出了门。

Team就这么一直呆站在门前，听自己的心跳咚咚咚咚地像不规律的错乱鼓点砸在他的耳里，像是那句话的伴奏一样和Win的声音融合在一起，想要刻在他的身体里似的拼命地向他大脑最深处钻。

“Team，你是我最特别的人。”


	9. 补习

Win看着站在一年级生中做着热身活动的Team似笑非笑，奇怪的神情让Dean都想摸摸他的额头看看这位朋友是不是脑子出了问题。Team感受到一旁传来的目光感觉自己下一秒就要扭到脚。那一天过后他抱着一种奇异的愉悦感恢复了正常，晚上没有做噩梦倒是在不断回放金发青年靠近他说话的片段；Team不知道自己是生气还是安心，不过还是有一种事情解决的轻松感让他的神经稍微不那么紧绷一些，虽然他觉得有新的让他更不明白的棘手的问题产生了，但是至少现在他得到了一个答案。

然而这个答案就是新问题产生的起点。

所以啊，什么叫特别的人啊！转体运动时Team不可避免地撞上了Win的视线，那毫不掩饰的眼神瞬间把Team拉回了那个暧昧的夜晚，在这一刻失常的心跳和那句一遍遍反复的“你是特别的”的句子强调着他们的关系确实变得有些不一样了。然而Team还是不知道自己为什么又开心又生气，他想他还需要一些时间理清楚自己这乱成一团的想法，不过现在他可以先好好地因为得到的这个答案而愉悦一段时间。Team趁着腰部运动的动作打量了一下周围的人，一种莫名的优越感偷偷从他心底冒起来：

我是更受照顾的一个哦。

Win看到Team不知道因为想起了什么而露出了一个看起来不太聪明的笑，也被他那副犯蠢的样子逗得低下头装作咳嗽似的笑出声；Dean看看身旁这个拼命忍笑的人再看看队伍中什么都不知道在傻乐的那个一年级生，有种无力感蔓延全身，他突然好想去料理社看Pharm做点心，不想在这里监督一群各怀心思的人训练。

“额，对了，今天你要去经济学院那边接Pharm学弟是吧？”Win笑过了后清清嗓子问道。

“嗯。”

“你什么时候过去？”

“他说今天要在一楼给Team补习，大概九点半左右吧。”

“补习啊……”Win挑挑眉，看向那个已经在泳池里划臂的黑发青年：“提早一点，我跟你一块儿过去。记得问下他们补习的具体位置。”

因为训练而疲惫不已的Team被Pharm投喂了饭和甜点后，又能精神满满地开始准备一起复习。只不过开始看书半小时后，Team又再一次浑身脱力地倒在了椅子上。

“Pharm……”

被叫到名字的人无奈地看了他一眼，伸手把歪斜在椅子上的Team拽起来，好声好气地哄道：“加油啦Team，没多久就要考试了，再撑一下下就可以了。”Team打了个哈欠勉强直起身子，但眼皮还是耷拉着：“我真的好讨厌英语哦……”

“这可不行啊Team学弟。”

一个熟悉的声音突然从Team身后传来，在Team反应过来之前有谁的胳膊伸出来搂住他，“英语考试可是很重要的。”说话时呼出的热气搔得他耳朵发痒，Team余光瞄到凑来的那只戴满耳饰的耳朵，吓得手一撑就要站起来，但是却被一阵大力按下去牢牢固定在椅子上。不请自来的Win把自己的书包往Team怀里一扔，腿一跨就坐在了他的旁边。

“……学长好。”虽然摸不着头脑，但Pharm还是乖乖地给Win行礼。

“你好啊Pharm学弟。”Win在手机上点了几下调出一张图片：“有人在外面等你。”Pharm稍微前倾了一下身子，看清了图上是靠着车站着的Dean过后，眼里的开心满得快要掉出来似的闪得Team眼睛疼。

“喂喂，还有我呢。”Team点点桌上的复习资料，才让Pharm回过神。Win拿过自己的书包打开，拿出一叠印着东西的A4纸摆在Team面前，对Pharm说道：“你今天可以回去了，接下来学长我会辅导Team复习的。”

“欸！我才没有……！”Team剩下的话被Win捂住嘴的手堵住，只能呜呜呜的瞪着自己的朋友试图警告他不要重色轻友；Pharm眨巴着他的大眼睛，视线在Win和Team身上来回扫了几圈后，果断站起来收拾自己的书包就要走。Team慌得一把扯下捂住自己嘴的手，质问Pharm：“你怎么能因为他而抛弃朋友！”

“嗷，Win学长说他会给你补习的啊。”

“你就是想和Dean学长约会！”

“死Team！”Pharm的脸像个小红苹果似的，可爱的让人想戳一戳，Team看到他这样子就更收不住嘴：“是啊朋友和学长比起来确实要稍微不重要那么一点点哦。”Pharm说不过打趣时伶牙俐齿的Team，只能加快了收拾书包的速度，书都还没塞完拽着包带就要走。

“Pharm！你真的要走啊？我不要学长给我补习！”

听到这句话Win靠过去揽住Team的肩膀对停下动作的Pharm说：“别听他的，之前我们就商量好了我给他补习。”

“我没有！”Team扭着身子要从Win环住他的胳膊里挣脱出来，却被抬腿要走的Pharm的一句话按下了暂停键。

“我就不打扰你和Win学长约！会！了！”

反了天了！Team呆愣着看Pharm离开的背影，这害羞的小可爱是跟谁学坏了？

“嘿Team学弟醒一醒。”Win用手掌在Team眼前晃了晃，看到本来僵住的人脸渐渐变红一直染到耳朵尖，使劲眨眨眼对他低声吼道：“学长要干嘛！”“哦咦，不要这么凶嘛。”Win指指桌上的资料，“当然是给你补习啊。”“我说了不需要的。”Team也不知道自己为什么突然感觉别扭得要死，他侧过头想不看Win，但又觉得自己这样太像跟男友闹脾气的小女孩，梗着脖子不知道要不要转回去。Win探出身子靠近他，脸就停在能让Team感觉到他呼吸的距离上，拿起份资料挡在两人的脸前。

“再不开始，是要我先收补习费吗？”

“学长！”Team的头猛地往后一仰伸手推开了Win，他能感到自己的脸一定烧得一塌糊涂，说不定比刚刚离开的Pharm还红得过分，这种认知让他尴尬得手指尖都发麻了，他想不明白是为什么也没办法想清楚，只能装作凶狠地抓起一份资料狠狠盯着不去看一旁笑得刺眼的金发青年。Win清了清嗓子，稍微往Team那边靠了一点准备开始讲他准备的这份复习资料，笔刚刚拿起来准备勾画就听见Team小声嘟囔着什么：

“我是不会给补习费的。”


	10. 送谁回家

好像是暗中达成了某种协议，在谁都没有明说的情况下，Team的辅导老师就变成了Win，并且对于这一状况所有人都很满意。

除了Team。

我太难了。Team偷偷抬眼打量坐在自己面前看书的Win有些焦躁，但不可否认的是这位金发青年不仅自己学习好，给别人辅导也辅导的很好，连Team这位快被好脾气Pharm放弃的后进生在Win的辅导下英语都有了起死回生的迹象。

可是我还是不想每天都跟学长在一块儿啊。Team不自觉地用笔杆的一头在自己的头发里戳来戳去，右耳上方的头发乱糟糟的翘起来了自己也不知道，还是抿着嘴苦大仇深地看看书又看看Win。Win并不是个感受不到目光的木头人，他知道Team的视线落在了自己身上，他是很愿意抬头对上那双小狗一样巴巴望着他的眼睛，但他知道一旦眼神对上，Team就会因为不受控的脸红害羞又生气，开始耍赖要回公寓休息。所以虽然看Team脸红是很愉悦，但Win自认是个真心关爱学弟的好学长，此刻还是把复习辅导放在了第一位。

“啊！做完了！”Team抻着双臂伸了个懒腰，然后托着下巴看向Win。“Win学长，我们今天到这里就结束了吧？”

“那走吧。哦对了今天还没有……”Win盯着Team的脸若有所思的开口。

“今天没有补习费没有！”Team红着脸快速掐断了Win的话，加快了收拾书包的动作。天知道他有多后悔前天鬼使神差地提起了补习费的话题，还莫名其妙付了一次那该死的补习费。都怪最近被Win管制着吃的原味薯片太少盐分摄入不足让他在夜晚无法思考，才会在自己的车里被Win找到可趁之机，在脸颊和嘴角盖下所谓的分期付款的印章。

Win看着这样的Team忍不住发笑，虽然他想说的并不是补习费，但他也不介意Team把他的话往补习费上面理解。Win能看出Team对于补习和收补习费的在意和敏感，可他实在不明白能敏锐察觉Pharm和Dean的关系不一般的Team的小雷达，怎么就探测不清Team自己的心意。那天晚上在车里的轻吻，是情之所至，也是对于Team还在想着TeamPharm鬼船的惩罚；Win坏心眼儿地想让Team再混乱一点，再混乱一点，这样Team的心才能从密密麻麻的Win的影子里窥到一丝指向他们未来关系发展的光亮。

虽说喜欢一个人是不会让他混淆的，可是这句话显然不适合现在的Team。这也是为什么Win控制着想要含住对方嘴唇吮吻的欲望只是把吻轻轻落在嘴角和脸颊的原因——深吻过后Team肯定会一头扎进他混乱的害羞的网躲起来无法思考，而Win绝对不会给他这个机会，他要做的就是靠近Team，深入他的生活，让他无法逃离，强迫他思考两人的特别关系。

我好想对你说我喜欢你啊。Win伸手把Team翘起来的头发理顺，看Team想躲又强忍着的脑袋和掩饰不住主人心情的耳尖，叹了口气。等待的那个时机到底什么时候能到呢？

法政大学的学生最近几乎每个人都忙得不可开交，不仅要应付即将到来的期末考试还要准备开放校园日的活动；Team还在为了游泳全国大赛的校内选拔加练，与Pharm和Manow能见面一起聊天说笑的时间越来越少。尽管Pharm还是会时不时的和Manow一起带着点心来游泳馆找他，但他总觉得自己不过是Pharm看Dean学长和Manow看肌肉的借口罢了。

“Team～”娇滴滴的声音让Team汗毛竖起，他扯开像鬼一样突然出现挽住他手臂的Manow，使劲搓了搓自己的臂上的鸡皮疙瘩。

“Team好过分哦……不过Team是个好人对吧？”

“等等，别乱捧我，你要怎样？”

“是这样的”，Manow在Team面前坐下来，双手合十：“今天我会和Kiki在排练室待到很晚，能不能拜托你送我和她回公寓啊？Kiki的公寓太远了不巧我的车送去保养了。”

“这样啊……”Team故作深沉地摸着自己的下巴，看Manow一脸虔诚地仿佛他是坐在佛殿莲花座上，“行啊，反正我今天正好没什么事。不过……”

“不过什么？”

“不过下次Pharm做的点心你的那份就会被我独吞掉！”

“死Team！你敲诈！”

“唉，谁叫我有车呢？”Team挑起眉毛说话的样子真是非常欠揍，Manow又气又笑地捶了他一下才离开，告诉他之后Line上联系，Team点点头表示知道了。Manow离开后Team就去了游泳馆。Win告诉他今天不用补习，所以他准备在下午的训练结束后再在泳池里多待一会儿，反正他也找不到什么想干的事情，不如就在水里泡着。令Team有点惊讶的是Win并没有来参加下午的训练，作为副社长缺席训练是很少见的事情，至少Team进泳队以来就没有见过Win请假。

所以他今天是有什么事情呢？Team不由得在意，Win只说了他今天有事但并没有具体说要去干什么，Team忍不住要开始猜测，却被自己想要深究的念头吓得差点在泳池里抽筋——干什么啊？他这么在意Win的去向有毛病吗？

Manow真的没有说谎，她的社团朋友Kiki的公寓非常远，而且与Team的公寓正好是相反方向，但Team又不能临时反悔，只能在送走了Manow过后载着Kiki往她的公寓走；幸好Team和Kiki都还算是外向的人，一路上没有尴尬冷场反而有说有笑，开到公寓楼下时甚至交换了Line账号。

“今天真是谢谢你了。”

“不用客气。”然而没等Team收起笑容，就看见公寓楼下站着熟悉的金毛青年和一位陌生的长发女生。金发青年明显也是认出了他的车，转过头来看了好几眼，甚至朝他挥了挥手才接着靠着摩托跟面前的女生讲话。Team看那两人交谈了几句后笑着挥手告别，一股又酸又涩的味道突然涌到他的喉头，他感觉自己的心怪怪的，所有血液都冲向他的大脑，留一个空落落的心脏给了不安和失望这些负面情感有机会入侵。

我得赶紧走。Team使劲摇摇头，发动了车子。他爱用他的大摩托载谁关我屁事。虽然知道自己的状态不仅莫名其妙而且毫无道理，但Team不想去理会身体里叫嚣着的我在意的细胞，只想赶快离开这个公寓回到自己的房间立刻睡觉。

刚刚发动车子，驾驶室的玻璃窗就被敲响了。Team长长地呼出一口气，摇下了窗户：

“Win学长好。今天重要的事情就是送女生回公寓吗？”Team想竭力装作无所谓的样子调侃Win，但语气中的醋味酸得他自己都一愣，让他尴尬地想把头埋进方向盘里。你真的有病Team，你真的有毛病，你是作为谁在向谁抱怨呢——Team抖着手就要按下按钮把车窗关起来，但瞥到Win搭在窗户上的胳膊只能僵着身子停住，不知道眼神该往哪里看。

Win也是着实被Team的话里的酸味刺到，他感觉自己的心好像要开始唱歌了，只能拼命压下翘起的嘴角向Team解释：“受人之托送他的妹妹回来。”Win看着坐在驾驶室里想要将自己缩起来干脆消失的黑发青年，忍不住补充道：“还是给你补习比较重要。”


	11. 在他怀里

Win伸出一只手戳了戳避开他眼神的Team试图让Team抬起头来，在他用手指戳了第五下之后Team晃动的瞳孔终于有了一个着落点，他盯着Win的眼睛认真地解释：“我刚刚不是……”Team想说自己不是在意Win不给他补习是跟谁在一起送谁回公寓，但话到了嘴边转了个弯又被他自己咽了下去；他想不明白自己是站在什么立场而发问，又是为了什么要向Win解释，这种混乱的焦虑折磨着他，让他半天想不出一个能够转移注意力的话题。Team右手的食指不自觉地扣着驾驶座的座椅，看着Win的视线从他握紧方向盘的左手移回，打量着他的脸；金发青年眼睛微微一眯，Team心里突然有了种不好的预感。

“不过……”Win压低了声线，将尾音拉得老长：“你送女生回来也挺开心的嘛？”在这一瞬间Team感觉自己好像出轨被抓包的负心汉，急急地想要开口解释，但解释的话还没蹦出口就被他混乱的思绪中唯一清晰的一条线缠住——我为什么要慌张啊我又没有做错什么事——这让Team出口的话带上了一种诡异的僵硬：“我送朋友回来。”

“哦……”Win没有再说什么，而是换了个话题问Team要不要去吃宵夜。虽然看Team纠结着想要试探的样子是很有趣，但Win还是有点心软了，他想就先让Team休息一段时间吧，不再在他刻意制造的氛围里疲惫于思考自己的感情。

“不了，我想回去睡觉了。”Team拒绝了Win的邀约，礼貌地向他道别。在后视镜里看着Win的摩托就不远不近地跟在自己的车后，Team心里不对劲的感觉变得更加强烈。他不知道自己这段时间是怎么了，好像格外的关注Win；和Win独处的时候虽然总是被调笑，但他并没有像嘴上抱怨的那样讨厌这种感觉。Team有些迷茫，一句沉甸甸的“你对我是特别”砸在他心里让他无法忽视这句话背后的含义，每天脑子里的放映机都会反复回放这一片段，搅得他对于Win的一切格外敏感；而他并不该是这么矫情的一个人，Team对自己偶尔莫名升腾起的占有欲感到害怕，他想要逃避，但一对上Win的眼睛，又觉得谁在用小羽毛挠着他的心让他快点给出回应。

回到公寓的Team有些异样的疲乏，澡也不想洗就把自己往床上一甩，埋在被子里动也不动；空调已经修好了，他学着Win将温度调得很低，但半夜总是会因为太冷而醒来，无法钻进身边的热源取暖，再入睡就变得困难。

不能再想了。Team一蹬腿从床上翻起来，拿起手机去了阳台。今夜月亮很圆，但被些许云遮住透出朦胧的光，像一块裹着黄豆粉的糯米糍。Team举起手机想要拍下月亮的照片与朋友分享，但怎么拍镜头里的月亮的美感比起肉眼来都要削弱了一些，折腾半天Team只能挑出一张勉强能看的发到群里，让朋友们赶紧自己去看看今夜的月亮。他也不知道自己怎么突然有闲情看着月亮欣赏这么久，但只有这种无意来到的发呆时间才能让他沸腾的心平静一点，什么都不去想就看着昏暗但依旧能见云的天空，Team终于能把Win从脑海里面择出去一段时间。

尽管很不想承认，但他就是不受控地一直在想Win的事，想到Team怀疑自己的大脑到底还是不是自己的，或许是在他不知道的时候和初中小女生交换了也说不一定。被自己的这个想法逗得发笑，Team回过神来，伸了个懒腰拿起手机看一直响个不停的Line群里已经积了一堆的消息，靠在栏杆上漫不经心地回了几条后回到房间将手机往床上一扔，抓着浴巾就进了浴室。

黑着屏的手机几分钟后突然一亮，消息栏跳出Win发来一条消息的提示：

今晚月亮真美啊。

久违的——或许不该用这带着期盼意义的词汇——Team又在梦里溺进了那片深水之中，他在床上将自己的身体团成一团紧紧抱住自己的膝盖，如同以前做噩梦的每一个夜晚，Team张着嘴却发不出一点声音，他的心里在大叫着求助：救救Team吧；但没有一个人出现，他只能伴随着窒息感不断下沉，平日温柔的拖着身体他的水变成了陌生的怪物，锁住他无法动弹。Team感觉自己流泪了，他从未在梦里如此痛苦过，这种异样的痛苦强烈到让他从噩梦中抽离。他坐起来抹了一把脸，昏沉沉地抱着毯子就往门口走；等手碰到了门把手才惊得一个激灵，真正从梦中醒过来。

Team赶忙往回退把自己抱着的东西扔到床上，泄气似的坐在床边，埋着脑袋用手将睡得乱糟糟的头发揉得更像个草窝了。他翻出自己的手机看一眼时间，凌晨两点，如果是半个多月以前他现在已经不管不顾地闯进Win的房间躺下，蹭着体温较高的金发青年的身体安稳睡去，但现在的他却做不到。

所以是在害怕什么呢？

Team摊开四肢倒在自己床上，盯着天花板，发现自己也不知道自己在想什么。黑夜里只有自己还未平复的心跳强调着存在感，填充整个房间，Team捂住耳朵蜷缩起来，但心跳声却无法减弱，还是燎得他焦躁不安。像下定了极大的决心似的，Team一个翻身跪在床上，将毯子手机胡乱地往怀里一搂，跳下床就往门口冲。

1019号的主人怎么也想不到，在这个凌晨他的房门会被敲响。Win迷迷糊糊地坐起来，等把敲门声听了个真切后在脑子反应过来之前，他已经把门打开了。看着一言不发，像之前一样径直走进房间躺在床上把自己裹紧被子里只露出个脑袋的Team，Win愣在门边，动作仿佛被按下了暂停键，只有愈来愈大的心跳声在提醒着他现在是什么状况。

Team隐隐约约听见Win轻笑了一下，然后就关上门走到床边，安静地躺在了他身边，用手轻轻拍着他的背，好像觉得这种哄小宝宝的方式能使Team平静下来；而事实上Team确实因为温柔的轻拍而安心，他拱了拱往Win那侧靠近了一点，感到轻拍突然停下，下一秒温暖的怀抱靠过来将他容纳在怀里，熟悉的沐浴露的味道渗进他的皮肤，安抚了他，这种温暖令人贪恋，他觉得自己不是仓鼠而是发懒的猫，不自觉地想用脸颊蹭蹭对方；Win的手臂环住Team，怀里的人乖乖巧巧地依附着他，让他感觉仿佛还在梦里。

那就不要醒来吧。Win垂下眼，悄悄吻了吻Team的头发，闭上眼收紧了怀抱。


	12. 告白

Team醒来的时候发现自己还在Win的怀里，他的头枕在Win的臂上，稍微抬眼就能看到那线条利落的下巴。Team轻轻抬起脑袋，动作缓慢地侧身去摸放在床头柜上的手机，屏幕一亮上面显示现在是五点零五分，离他设定的闹钟还有一个半小时；而他却一点也不感到疲倦，Team的大脑异样的清醒，思维也异常活跃，所有思维的触角都挥舞着向Win延伸，落在身旁金发青年的每一寸肌肤上，给Team导回熟悉的安全感和无解的紧张情绪。他看着手机屏幕愣了半分钟，又将手机塞到枕头底下，悄悄地躺回Win伸出的手臂上；Win好像在半梦半醒间感受到了手臂上的重量，他撑开眼皮眯了一眼，手肘一弯就将身边的人揽进怀里，因为感受到对方头发扫着下巴带来的痒意，Win忍不住动动下巴蹭了蹭，喉咙里嘟囔了一句什么才又睡熟过去。被揽在怀里的Team眨巴眨巴眼睛，悄悄伸出一只手搭在了Win的腰上，心里唾弃着自己这莫名其妙的举动，却又因为包裹着身心暖意勾着嘴角再一次睡去。

Win被闹钟声惊醒，他闭着眼摸索着关掉闹钟，又侧回身自然地搂紧了怀里的人，感受着怀里这具身体的热度，仿佛自己的心也烫得熨帖，像是重复过千百次的动作融入进身体习惯，由契合的身体带来熟悉的安心感。Team听见闹钟声也迷迷糊糊地醒来，他愣了两秒，乖乖地任由Win拉近两人距离，却又在感受到收紧的怀抱时吓得一个激灵推开了对方。

“早上好Win学长！”因为尴尬而突然变大的声音反而使说话人变得更加尴尬，Win保持着被推开后皱眉的样子还来不及反应，就被Team有些呆头呆脑的举动逗得发笑。

“早上好。不过你为什么这样跪在床上？”

Team正端端正正地跪在床尾，双手放在膝盖上，好像下一秒就要给佛祖磕头祈求保佑；他无心研究自己的姿势是不是很好笑，只被一种翻涌的冲动袭击着，眼神直直地看向Win，严肃的神情让Win也不自觉地撑起身子坐起来与他四目相接。

“我……”仅仅一个字就让Team的喉咙发紧，他忍不住别开视线但又再下一秒逼着自己转回来再一次开口：“我……”，可是稀薄的氧气让Team感觉自己脑袋有些发昏，他张张嘴又没了声音，只有胸腔吸入的气体鼓胀着挤压心脏，带来一种被束缚的疼痛感。

Win的心跳也渐渐加速，他有预感好像有什么一直期待着的事情要发生了，眼神里不由得透出一丝恳切，信息传到Team的眼里，让Team的大脑彻底停止了运转。

“我……我、我们今天吃猪肉粥加内脏吗！”

完了——Team心里只有这一个想法像个棒槌狠狠砸了一下他的脑袋——我怕不是真的脑子有问题，Team嗷的一声撅着屁股就把头埋到床上，要不是顾及着身边还有人就要大喊着胡乱蹬甩四肢，这种没用的自控力只让他裸露在外的肌肤都染上红色，像只煮熟的虾。他感觉自己身前的床稍微凹陷了一下，好像有人挪到了他的面前摸了摸他的脑袋。

“我知道了，我会多买一份内脏的。”

Win的声音里的无奈满到快要溢出来，也不知道是在说话还是在叹气，他又大力揉了一把Team的头发，看那满脸通红的人抬起头惊慌失措地看向他，心情又一下子明亮起来。“赶紧起床洗漱，我去买早饭。”

“哦、哦！好的。”Team从床上弹起来，跨着大步子就往门口迈，走得太急还差点崴了脚。落锁的咔嚓声勉强让他恢复了一点理智，但眩晕感还是残留着，指尖发麻的感觉在提醒着他，他差点干了什么。

我到底要干什么呢？

花洒喷出的水流也无法冲走扰乱大脑的想法，就坚持不懈地纠缠着，连带着送入口里的猪肉粥都没有了平日的美味。

“Team，你的脸快栽到碗里了。”Win看不过眼出声提醒坐在对面发呆的人，黑发青年尽管发着呆却还是一勺接一勺毫不停顿地往嘴里送粥，咕咚咕咚的吞咽着只能让人怀疑他严肃的样子是不是在思考关于粥和内脏的哲学问题。

“我吃饱了。”Team吞下最后一口粥，放下了勺子。他站起来要把两人的餐具拿去洗，Win跟在他身后走到洗碗槽旁，靠在墙上看他洗碗，冷不防地开口：

“你觉不觉得……”

Team偏过头来看他。

“我们像新婚夫妇？”Win坏笑着把后半句话说完，成功看到Team脸一下子烧得通红。

“你！”Team狠狠瞪了Win一眼转回脑袋，力度大得好像能将碗搓破；他简直无法理解这位学长哪里来的恶趣味，真想拽住那人衣领大力摇晃问说这种话时他脑子里在想什么。

收拾完碗筷两人差不多准备出发去学校，Win上下打量了一下Team，在Team不自在地汗毛立起来之前开口问道：“你的领带呢？”“这儿呢。”Team从裤子口袋里掏出揉成一团塞进去的领带，随便抖了抖，就要往脖子上绕。Win看着他毫无章法的动作眼皮跳了跳，赶紧阻止了他的乱缠，伸手将领带要了过来，展平了后抓住两端，站到Team面前。

“你还没学会打领带啊？”边说着Win边把领带套到Team脖子上。

“Team教过我好多次了我还是不会……”Team感到有些尴尬地，抬起一只手抠了抠后脑勺。Win叹了一口气，但两人距离太近，气息拂在了Team额间；Team反应过来两人靠得有多近，想要向后撤一步可脚好像被黏住了似的无法挪动，只能飘着眼神东瞟西瞟，却又控制不住要偷偷打量这个给自己系领带的人。

刚刚上移的视线立马撞上了Win的眼睛，金发青年眼里含着的笑意好像溢出的糖浆，浸得整个屋子都带上甜味；那双骨节分明的大手还在胸口整理领结，指尖貌似不经意扫过的地方都燃起一小簇火苗，渗进身体里顺着血液向上流动，将脑内的理智烧得面目全非。

Team突然抓住Win的手，向后退开两步拉开了两人之间的距离，在Win差异的眼神中颤着嘴唇开口：

“Win学长，我……”话说到一半又卡在喉咙里不上不下，Team对Win的视线感到负担，他将Win推到床边坐下，自己站在Win的面前，深吸了一口，垂下头，对上Win的视线。

“我要开始讲了你不许打岔。”Team掐着自己的手试图冷静下来，但不稳定发着抖的声音还是让听话人直观感受到了他的紧张。

“我最近一直都在想着学长。这样说可能有点奇怪，虽然我也知道这样很奇怪但我就是控制不住这么想。自从学长对我说了……我是特、特别的之后我就一直没办法冷静下来，我有一点开心啊不我非常疑惑，为什么学长要对我说这种话。我想不明白我以为我们就是普通学弟学长的关系可好像又不是，你那么说的话你应该也觉得不是吧？我也觉得不是可是我非常混乱我想不明白我的想法。”

Team的话颠三倒四的，语速也越来越快，他咽下一口口水，又微微喘着气开口：

“我……我很在意学长的事。我没有过这种经历我很无措也很迷茫，但我和学长在一起时真的很开心，学长真的非常会照顾人，我一直以来都非常感激能得到这么多的照顾。我……”Win眼睛里闪烁的光刺着Team，让他控制不住要落泪的欲望，声音也不自觉地有些哽咽，Win看着Team被掐红还颤抖着紧紧握在一起的手，伸出自己的手将它们温柔的握住，用拇指摸索着因为用力而泛白的关节；Team的身体因为这小小的安抚的姿势稍微放松，情感的闸门也因为这一丝松懈被冲破开来，汹涌无畏的涌出。

“我不明白。”Team的声音听起来好像要哭了：“但是我很在意。我……我好像、不是、我……”Team死死盯着Win的眼睛，努力不让自己的视线溜到一边。

“我喜欢你。”

尾音消失之前他就被Win一把扯进了怀里，Win的声音听起来也带着一丝哭腔，但又像温暖甜蜜的云，温温柔柔的飘下来包裹住人。

“谢谢你。”Team听见Win在自己耳边说：“谢谢你，我喜欢你。”

Win捧住Team的脸，嘴唇轻轻印上那道因为不小心滴落的泪而留下的湿痕，又在唇上短暂的轻啄一下。

“我也喜欢你。”Win再一次抱紧了Team，Team回抱住搭在他背上的手臂，提醒着他这不是什么臆想的事情，而是确确实实的美梦成真。“我喜欢你。”他凑在Team耳边一句句地低声说道，就算Team害羞得听不下去想扯着他的衬衫拉开距离，也像坏掉的复读机似的重复着我喜欢你收紧了怀抱。最后Team也放弃了抵抗这不间断的告白，小声应着，下巴抵在Win的肩上，轻轻拍着他的背。


	13. 黏糊

不知拥抱了多久，彼此的气味都融在一起，肌肤贴着肌肤传来的热度蒸得人醺醺然，微微汗湿的手心和错乱的心跳声提醒着两人，他们的关系已经改变；这个念头不免让人有些害羞，但细想下去又是格外的甜蜜。只是长时间的拥抱让人找不到放开手的时间点。脱离怀抱的瞬间该做出什么样的表情呢？害羞的情绪染得相贴的皮肤薄红，没有人愿意在这微妙的氛围中开口。

Win的大拇指无意识地轻抚着Team的背，与衣料摩挲带来的触感稍微让他们俩刚刚互相告白这件事有了一点现实性，可Win还是感觉仿若在梦里，他想收紧怀抱但又怕勒得太紧会打碎这泡沫一样的梦境。

“……”

Win感觉自己的肩头微微震了一下，Team把自己的脸埋在他肩上含糊不清地讲了一句话。

“你说什么？”金发青年偏过头，嘴唇擦着怀里的人的耳朵问道。

“我说，”Team红着脸拉开了两人的距离：“我们快要迟到了。”

Win噗嗤一下笑出来，抬手揉了揉Team的头发，这才将怀抱松开，让自己这位新出炉的恋人可以用整理领带的方式来强行装作不害羞的样子。只不过领带越被整理变得越乱。

“哦咦好了好了！”在Team的领带即将被他自己扯开之前，Win赶紧伸手制止了那毫无意义的整理动作，帮他把扯乱的领带抚平。

“那么，”因为Team低着头不肯对视，Win只好盯着他的头顶开口：“现在我可以送我男朋友去上学了吗？”说罢，将自己摩托车的钥匙掏出来在Team面前晃了晃：“谁都没有坐过的专属后座哦。”

Team猛地抬头盯着Win，脸颊还透着两团红，他撇撇嘴：“明明才被我看见载女生还专属……”

“欸那是特殊情况嘛。”Win干咳了一声，又将钥匙抖了抖，“现在开始就是我男朋友的专属后座了呐。”他笑着凑到Team脸前，眼角都笑得挤出细纹：“呐呐呐。”

Team用一根手指戳着Win的额头将这过分灿烂的笑容往后推，又因为这突如其来的撒娇压不住翘起的嘴角，但还是装作冷酷地开口：“我自己有车的啊。”Win看着眼前这人明明声音里都染上了笑意却强行假装不在意的样子，心里不停地咕噜咕噜冒起小泡泡。

“我知道的啊。”Win凑得更近了一点，说话时的温热气息扑在Team的脸上：“可我就是想送你嘛。”

“……真是拿你没办法。”Team脸上的笑意再也绷不住，眼睛里淌出蜜味来，他看着Win，想到刚刚发生的事情，害羞又有些庆幸；他的右手无意义的举起来转了一圈，勾勾头发摸摸脑袋，又在耳垂上捏了一下，才探下去抓住Win的手指。Win愣了一下，很快抽出指头反手握住Team的手。也不知道为什么，只是牵手这么一个简单的动作，又让好不容易平静下来的心跳躁动起来，声音好像能随着空气传导，在看不见的氧气里敲出波纹。

“走吧。”

于是新晋情侣二人组就红着耳朵手牵手出了公寓楼。骑摩托车的时候像所有爱情片喜欢展现的片段一样，Win让Team环住他的腰，而Team也就乖乖听话伸手抱住；肌肤相贴带来的亲密感最是迷人，让人沉浸在甜蜜氛围中忘记路程和时间，直到车停在经济学院大楼的楼下才勉强回神。

“那……我先走了，谢谢学长。”Team从车上下来，摘下安全帽递还给Win，Win用一只手接过来，另一只手攥住Team的手腕将他往自己身前一拉，又整理了一下他的领带，才让人离开。

Team一脚刚踏进教学楼，就被不知道潜伏在哪儿突然冒出来的两个人一左一右地抱住了胳膊。

“坦白从宽！”Manaow捏住Team的脸颊肉。

“抗拒从严！”Pharm也装得恶声恶气地开口想要拷问自己的朋友。

“什么啊！”Team费劲力气想把扒拉着自己的两个人从身上扯下来，但他的两位朋友八卦之火熊熊燃烧着，想要从他口里撬出来话的强烈念头不容反抗。Team只能被人架着拖到教室，然后被一把按在了椅子上。Manaow掏出自己的手机唰唰两下翻出图来，举到Team面前：“快说，什么情况？”Pharm倒是没有再开口，就坐在一旁捧着脸蛋笑眯眯地盯着Team。

“就……学长送我来上学啊。”

“哦嚯，你当我这双眼睛是瞎的是吗？普通送人上学能送出这种氛围吗？”Manaow挑起眉毛上下打量着Team：“我就说我的数据库该更新了……啧啧。”

“什么啊。”Team此刻尴尬又害羞，他不想否认自己和学长开始交往的事实，但也不想在教室当着大家的面明白的承认，只能红着脸僵硬地转移话题，将自己的想法藏在暧昧不清的语句里。“更新什么啊你疯魔了吧？”

“唉，虽然我知道TeamPharm是永远不可能的，但群里的小姐妹不知道会有多伤心呢。”Manaow看了一眼手机，点开了最新的消息记录，突然惊叫：

“Team！”坐在她周围的同学都觉得自己耳朵有一瞬间聋了。

“TeamTeamTeam！”她激动得语无伦次，叫着Team的名字时声音里夹着沙哑的尖叫：“你快看快看这个！”Manaow手颤着把手机屏幕展示给Team和Pharm，两个男生满是疑惑的对视一眼，凑到屏幕面前，倒吸一口冷气。

屏幕上是Win的Facebook动态截图，最新的一条更新是在三分钟前，帐号主人发布了一张图片和一句话。

【我喜欢帮他系领带。】

图片上是一堆黄色包装的原味薯片。


	14. 社团内恋情

Team一点也不想踏进游泳馆。他好不容易从朋友们的打趣中逃出来喘口气，现在却又不得不主动走向另一个炼狱，光是想想泳社其他成员的反应就让人头疼了，他实在没有勇气若无其事地在别人的玩笑中进行训练。

这都怪谁啊？

想起Win的Facebook动态Team就生气。那人竟然没有通知他一下就在社交平台上甩出这么一条消息，还把个人信息里的单身状态修改了，认识他们俩的人看到过后都炸了窝，疯狂给他发Line消息，有直截了当恭喜他们交往的也有拐弯抹角试探他们俩现在的关系的，烦得Team都想直接关机，但还是无可奈何地一条条回复消息。

是的，我和Win学长交往了。谢谢关心。

刚开始往聊天框输入交往的时候还会有些害羞，后来回复的人太多，除了疲惫以外再也感不到一点害羞情绪，只想将大家都拖到一块儿拿个大喇叭喊话。从上午到下午，小半天过去了，Team终于应付完了往他Line里轰炸过来的消息，现在只想拎着他男朋友的领子问问那人到底有没有脑子。

东想西想着，Team还是一步步挪进了游泳馆。他来的还算早，泳池边现在只有零星几个大一新生站着聊天，看他进来了，同他熟悉的一个男生冲他挥挥手，然后笑着对他喊：

“恭喜啦Team！”

听到这句话Team差点没绊得一脚跌进泳池。他尴尬地笑笑然后迈开大步子冲进了更衣室，然而更衣室的情况也好不到哪里去，Dean学长和Pruk学长就坐在更衣室摆着的桌子旁拿着文件正在讲话，看他急吼吼地冲进来又突然顿住的样子，两人相视一眼，又转过头来将他从头到脚打量了一番。

Pruk先开口了：“噢，Team学弟，来得好早啊。”

Team这才回过神来向学长行礼：“Dean学长好，Pruk学长好。”

“嗯。”Dean应了一声就没再开口，又将视线转回了手里拿着的文件，倒是Pruk饶有兴致地开口问道：“你和Win……决定交往了吗？恭喜哦。”Team有些难为情地抓抓脑袋，小声地“嗯”了一声，轻轻咳了一下又补上一句“谢谢学长”。现在Team可算是知道Dean的沉默寡言有多好了，他决定以后再也不搞什么鬼船一心一意把Pharm往Dean身边带。

打开自己柜子换好衣服后，Team准备先去泳池游个两圈热热身，正要关上柜子门的时候手机突然响了一下，Team以为又是哪个来骚扰他的朋友，正想机械回复谢谢关心，却发现是Win发来的消息，告诉他自己今天不来训练，但要Team训练完后等着他来接然后一起回公寓。Team想都没想，字打得飞快。

“知道了。”

那边回消息的速度也很快：“那么待会儿见哦我的男朋友。”还带了一个亲亲的emoji表情。

Team手指头抽搐了一下：“都怪你所以我才没开车！你敢来得太迟的话我就没有男朋友了！”发完这条Team就把手机塞回了包里，心里暗暗骂了句“神经病”，在身旁两位学长的目光下红着耳朵走出了更衣室。

“我觉得吧，社团恋情不太好。”Pruk回想了一下Team害羞的表情，打了个激灵：“对我这种单身人员的心理状态会有影响。”Dean听罢抬起眼，无语地看向他。Pruk叹了口气，手指在文件上点点，示意Dean接着讨论比赛相关问题，但还是忍不住开口：“你这种有可爱小学弟男友的人是不会懂的唉。”听到这句话，想起Pharm的Dean眼神突然柔和下来，酸得Pruk想说话却被自己的口水呛到，咳个不停。

一投入进训练时间便过得飞快，好像没游几圈天就黑尽了。Team向离开游泳馆的成员们道别，然后又跳进泳池里泡着。他闭上眼躺在水里张开双臂，让水托着他漂浮在池中，此刻的游泳馆安静得过分，只有他蹬腿的动作带起的水流声，泛起的水波轻轻的拍覆在他的身体上。Team觉得水真的很神奇，明明在梦里是无情地将他吞噬的怪物，现在却温柔地包裹着他；他就这样漫无目的地仰在水面漂着，放空了思绪。

游泳馆入口传来脚步声，进来的人走得很慢，踏踏的脚步声在这个过于安静的馆内传出回音。泳池里的人靠在池边闭着眼睛，听到有人走近也没有睁开眼，反而腿一蹬一头扎进水里游出去好远。

“Team。”水流让声音听不太真切，Team又划了两下臂游到泳池的一侧，抹了把脸胳膊撑在池边看向站在池边的Win。Win对上他的视线咧开嘴笑得灿烂，招招手示意他过去。Team挑挑眉，冲着Win勾了勾手指，让他走过来。Win无奈地笑了一下，只能绕了小半周走到Team趴着的位置，站着看他被泳帽裹着的圆脑袋。

Team把泳帽摘下来甩甩头发：“晚上好啊Win学长。”

Win蹲下来，一只手按住Team的胳膊：“晚上好。”然后向前探过去，亲了亲Team的唇角，抿到了熟悉的泳池消毒水的味道。他看着Team仍然湿润的脸，睫毛上还挂着似落未落的水珠，在昏暗的游泳馆内随着眨眼的动作跳跃着闪光，又想吻吻他的眼睛；只不过身体才刚刚前倾，就被Team用手拍起的水溅湿了半只袖子。坏把戏得逞的人退开一点，浮在泳池里坏笑，看金发青年皱着眉头站起来，用手指捏着自己的袖子无奈地看向他。

“你偷袭我。”Win把衬衫袖子挽起来。

“喂，是你先偷袭我吧？”Team边说着边往池边小幅度地泼水。他虽然不排斥亲密的行为，但是才开始交往他还没办法适应这突如其来的腻歪。

Win闻言笑了出来：“你害羞哦？”

Team拍水的力度大了些：“谁害羞啊！”他停下动作靠回池边，招招手让Win蹲下来；Win刚蹲着还没稳住身体就被Team揪住领口往泳池里扯，吓得他赶紧撑住Team的肩膀防止自己被带进水里；还没从惊慌失措中反应过来，Team的吻就落在了他的唇上，一触即离，只留下薄薄的水渍混合着消毒水的气味。

“我们扯平了。”

Team手在池边一撑，从池子里爬了出来：“赶紧走，去吃晚饭。”看Win愣在身旁还故意大动作甩自己身上的水，溅得那人眯着眼睛往旁边避了两步。他噗嗤一声笑出来，敏捷地躲过了回过神来的Win要抓他的动作，往更衣室的方向跑。Win只抓到一手的水，刚从泳池里爬出来的人像只滑腻腻的泥鳅，一下子就从手里挣脱出去，他本来还想和这位继续深入探讨一下到底有没有扯平的问题，现在也只能捡起被主人丢到的毛巾，跟着往更衣室里走。

不过没关系，他们还有很多时间可以用来讨论。Win用毛巾擦掉自己脖子上的水，将毛巾拿在手里揉来揉去。


	15. 计划约会

“Pharm……”Team神神秘秘地在Pharm身边坐下，小声开口：“水族馆好玩吗？”Pharm抬起头一脸的莫名其妙，不知道自己这位朋友为什么突然问水族馆的事：“什么水族馆？”“就是之前你跟Dean学长去水族馆玩了不是吗？好玩吗有意思吗？”Team趴在Pharm的肩膀上问道。Pharm仔细回想了一下，跳进脑海的只有两人在水母前被打断的吻，脸上开始有点烧：“就还行吧挺有意思的。不过……”Pharm的脑子突然加速运转起来，他感觉自己似乎是捕捉到了什么重要的信息。

“你问水族馆的事情干什么？”

Team的表情凝滞了一下，正想开口解释，却被Pharm突然打断：“哦我知道了！”Team心突突跳下意识想捂住自己朋友的嘴，但是谈恋爱后被Dean学长带坏了的小孩调侃起人来比谁都积极：“你要跟Win学长约会是吧？”

Team被自己的呛得直咳嗽：“没有！谁要跟他约会啊！”

Pharm却不依不挠地继续追问：“嗷，那你突然问我水族馆干什么？不是因为放假想跟学长出去约会吗？”

Team放弃和Pharm对话，掏出自己的手机装作有人联系的样子手指在屏幕上点来点去。Pharm确实没有说错，他正计划着和Win的第一次约会；不过与其说是约会，倒不如说是Team想给Win一直以来照顾他的一个回礼，在他们还没交往之前Team就有了要回礼的想法，既然现在成了情侣，便顺理成章似的计划成约会。Team还是第一次干这种事，自己偷偷搜索“约会圣地”“惊喜”“初次约会”之类的关键字，心里边唾弃自己眼睛边不受控制地浏览网页。

水族馆是很多人都推荐的约会地点，评论都说浪漫有趣，可以随自己心意调节参观时间，在室内也不用担心约会会受天气影响。“这样吗……”Team悄悄把水族馆写进了备忘录，今天一看到Pharm突然想起来，没忍住问了一嘴，却被揪住小辫子八卦一通。

“水族馆很好啊，逛完你们还可以一起吃饭看电影。”Pharm不依不挠地凑过来开口。

“去去去”，Team伸手把凑到自己面前的脑袋推到一边：“我没有要约会。”Pharm一看这人僵硬的语气和诡异泛红的脸颊就知道他在撒谎，一直被调侃的人终于找到了反击的机会，还是坏笑着硬往Team面前凑：“别害羞啊Team。”

Team仗着自己体型比Pharm大了一圈，干脆勾着脖子将人锁在自己怀里，对着梳得整整齐齐的头发一顿搓揉：“Pharm，我发现你变了啊。你是不是被Dean学长带坏了？说！”

Pharm咯咯笑着向他求饶，听到这句话正想反驳，却被头顶传来的熟悉的声音打断。

“我怎么教坏他了？Team学弟。”

正搂着Pharm闹的Team身体一僵，赶紧放开了Pharm；他抬头一看，Dean和Win就站在他的身后居高临下地看着他，就那样随便瞥过一眼Team都能感觉到Dean眼中对他的动作的不满，吓得Team噌地一下站起来，却因为动作太急太大，大腿撞到了面前的石桌，疼得他“嗷”地叫了一声又跌坐下去。

“Team没事吧？”Pharm问道。

没事啊但如果你还要按着我大腿的话我就有事了。Team在心里暗诽。

两位学长已经从身后绕到面前，Team只能忍着疼先合十向学长问好，Dean冷冷淡淡地应了一声，就开始帮Pharm收拾书包。Team只能不情不愿地转过眼对上Win的眼睛，看他眼里带笑一副想要嘲笑却又在努力憋住的坏样。

“喂！”Team装凶瞪了瞪Win。

说来也奇怪，明明两个人已经开始交往，但Team对待Win的态度却时不时变差，还不如单纯学长学弟关系时来得自然，一牵手就像个刺猬一样炸开刺一会儿嫌弃Win手在出汗一会儿嫌弃Win握得太紧；可一要放开手又跟受了多大委屈似的，一双眼睛含着不甘心直往Win身上瞥。过了没两天Win终于摸清了Team这口是心非的坏毛病，现在被恶狠狠地盯着也毫不在意，全当他在撒娇。

Dean带着Pharm离开这对把闹脾气当情趣的情侣，不想自己可爱的男孩被带坏。Pharm在离开前还偷偷对Team做了个水族馆的口型，把Team臊得一下子脸变得通红。Win看着他突然害羞的样子有些摸不着头脑，伸手在Team面前晃了晃：“要回公寓吗？还是先去周围吃个饭？”

“吃饭。”Team想也没想就回答道。

两人去了一家口碑很好的面店，面味道很好Team却有些心不在焉，这反常的状态让Win有些担心，他正想开口问问Team怎么了，Team却先开口了：

“我问下你哦”，Team的话诡异地顿了一下：“你去过水族馆没有啊？”还没等Win回答又急急补充道：“我的一个朋友想要带他新交往的女朋友去玩，问我好不好玩但我没经验所以我来问问你。”

Win看Team那慌乱的样子，都不知道是该笑他欲盖弥彰的提问还是质疑他为什么觉得自己就有经验，他犹豫了一下自己该怎么回答，Team在嚼完嘴里的那口面后又匆匆开口掐断了他的答案。

“没事了没事了我就是随口一问哈哈哈我朋友去问别人去了。”

恐怕Team自己都不知道自己在胡说些什么，他感觉自己简直是猪油蒙了心才会这么拙劣的试探Win，按Win的敏锐度肯定知道他心里打得是个什么算盘；但他实在是没有恋爱约会的经验，烦恼了好几天的问题就这么习惯性地向Win抛过去，再怎么包装也能看出他到底有多么笨拙。

唉。

Team在心里叹了口气，埋下头呼噜呼噜地大口吃面。

事实上Win喜欢这个样子的Team喜欢的要命，他想不明白怎么会有这么可爱的男孩，别扭又直率，叫人忍不住想逗还想干些更过分的事情。他想的太开心，说话的声音里都带上了明显的笑意：

“我觉得吧……”

Team抬起头看着Win。

Win冲他眨眨眼睛，将碗里的一只虾夹给Team：“恋人的话只要是你朋友用心选择的约会地点”，Win加重了你朋友这三个字的音，Team尴尬得快要被面汤呛到，“他的女朋友一定会喜欢的，你觉得呢？”

“哦……”Team赶紧猛吸一大口饮料压住咳嗽，眼神游移着最后固定在面碗里：“我怎么知道他女朋友怎么想。”

“所以说啊”，Win将Team的饮料拿起来就着同一根吸管吸了一口，看Team要发作又憋住的样子，慢悠悠地接着说：“我们周末要不要先去帮他们实地考察一下？”


	16. 在水族馆约会要接吻

虽然商场一楼有很多人，但Win还是一眼就捕捉到了Team的身影。Team今天穿着姜黄色的T恤和及膝的牛仔短裤，斜挎着一个小包，胸前还挂着一个小相机，看起来清爽又帅气。Win脚步轻快地向等着的人走过去，在视线对上的时候绽开了笑容举起手挥了挥：

“Hi！”

然而金发青年的笑容下一刻就僵在了嘴边，他看见Team慌乱地别开了视线，正想加快脚步走过去小小的教训一下这个没礼貌的小子，却又看见那人重新望向他，以一种及其别扭的姿态和不自然地微笑向他挥手，回应刚刚的问好。要不是因为商场人太多，Win觉得自己可能会笑得蹲地上蜷起来，他憋着笑凑近Team，意料之外地，闻到了似有似无的香气。

“喂！”Team伸手推开他，将两人的距离控制在正常的社交距离范围内；Win也没有生气，背着手从上到下将Team仔细打量了一遍，看得Team脊背发凉汗毛直立，又往后退了两步。

“你今天为了约会有好好打扮哦。”Win开口道。

“疯了吗？”Team瞪大了眼睛反驳：“你仔细看看，这都是我平常穿过的普通衣服！”

Win点点头，又猛地凑近Team，靠在他肩上深吸了一口气：“可是你今天好香，很好闻。”

Team的耳朵腾地一下就烧得通红，他肩膀一沉摆脱Win的脑袋，往旁边窜了两步，低下头手忙脚乱地在自己的包里翻出了一个小盒子。

“别说胡话了”，Team将小盒子塞进Win的手里：“喏，昨天去超市买牙膏凑整顺手买的。”

Win举起小盒子看了看：“CHOCO……”他挑挑眉，坏笑着搭上Team的肩膀：“那就谢谢你‘顺手’拿的巧克力咯。”

“别搭着我，好热。”Team挠挠自己的脖子，悄悄瞄了一眼被Win拿在手里的巧克力盒子。那当然不是什么顺手凑整买的东西，而是在Team查阅了很多约会攻略后定下的见面小礼品；虽然好几篇攻略上都建议送小捧花，但Team光是想想Win一个金头发的高个子捧着玫瑰跟自己肩并肩走就快肉麻地手指都伸不直，为了避免这种尴尬的场面出现，他将礼物换成了花型的巧克力。

看起来效果还不错嘛。

看着Win毫不掩饰的开心，Team在心里忍不住夸了夸自己：我真是一个体贴的好男友。

这么一想，Team又充满了信心和勇气，他用手掌轻轻推着Win的腰部，示意他和自己一起往水族馆走。

不过……

Team突然环住Win的肩膀，学着Win刚才的样子凑在他的耳旁嗅了嗅：“哦咦！大哥，你才香的不像话吧？”

Win的手指不自觉地抠了抠拿着的小盒子，他清了清嗓子：“对啊，我挑了半小时的香水，好闻吗？”说着还拼命往Team那边凑；Team装作嫌弃的样子将他的脑袋往一旁推，不想回答好不好闻这个问题。Win在克服了一开始被询问的短暂的尴尬后，又夺回了话语的主导权：“我的耳钉也是新的你看。”说着还转了一个圈，把脚伸到Team面前：“上衣和鞋子也是新的，帅吗？”

Team才不想理这个突然没皮没脸的人，红着脸头乱点一气：“帅帅帅，赶紧走啦。”

“Team”，Win安静地靠回Team身边，开口道：“我很紧张。”Win的手指勾住Team的：“我也很开心。”

“呃。”

Win的声音里又带上了调侃的笑意：“你想笑就笑把别嘬着嘴憋笑。”

“疯了吧我才没有！”Team瞪了一眼Win，反手一握将Win的手抓住，扯着他就往电梯走去。

水族馆入口在地下一层，顺着入口往里走，灯光渐渐变得昏暗了起来。可能因为是周末，水族馆有很多被家人领着来玩的小孩，像小雀一样蹦来蹦去，叽叽喳喳讲个不停。

“欸！”牵着的手被从两人中间强行闯过的小孩分开，小孩的妈妈一边道着歉一边追着自己孩子往馆内跑去，只留下呆在原地的两人面面相觑。沉默了两秒，Win抓住Team的手，他的手指从Team的指缝中穿过，然后握紧。

“这样就不会被分开了。”说罢还举起两人十指相扣的手摇了摇，“走吧。”

Team不吭声地跟着Win往馆内走，他感觉自己的手心有点出汗想抽回自己的手，却被身旁的人扣得紧紧的根本无法挣脱。

算了。Team不自觉地用拇指摩挲了下Win的指节，收获了Win的一个暧昧的眨眼。

小学毕业之后Team就没有来过水族馆了，比起看鱼游泳来讲他更喜欢自己泡在水里玩，不过身边有了另一个人后，水族馆也变得有趣了起来。Win在热带鱼的水箱前停了下来，指着一条像尼莫一样橙白条纹条纹的小鱼对Team说：

“你看，好像你。”

Team瞪着眼睛，不满地回道：“才没有。”

Win却不依不挠地：“你看啊明明跟你现在的样子一模一样。”

Team不理会Win的胡言乱语，牵着他往前走，来到了两米高的巨大水箱前。这或许是水族馆最受欢迎的拍照地点之一，因为许多人都站在水箱前留影，Team让Win站到水箱前去，自己举着相机往后退。

水族馆的灯光并不够明亮，Win的脸在暧昧的昏暗中模糊不清，只能照出一个轮廓；但Team感觉别扭极了，因为就算他看不清镜头里那人具体的表情，还是能感受到对方直直投来的具有侵略性的眼神。

“学长啊……”Team放下相机：“你不要这么盯着镜头好不好？”

Win笑了：“怎么？这样你都会害羞吗？”

Team轻咳了一下：“不是，你这样盯着拍出来的照片不够自然。”

“哦……”Win挑挑眉，还是顺从的偏过了头让Team接着拍。

又按了两下快门过后Team招手示意Win靠过来，两人挪到角落里查看刚刚拍摄的照片。Team拍的并不算差，甚至幸运的捕捉到了几个背景里没什么其他人的画面。两人的凑在一起看着小小的屏幕，Win有些心猿意马，而Team从渐渐拉近的距离中也感受到了某种信号，他静立不动等待着。

“对不起对不起！”

然而下一秒两个人的动作就被打断，Win被从身边跑过去的小孩狠狠撞了一下腰侧，小孩的父母赶紧追上来抓着自家孩子向他道歉，Win小幅度地微笑着表示没关系，在那一家人走远后深深叹了一口气。他侧过头看向Team：“走吧，去其他地方看看。”Team深深地看了Win一眼，突然抓住Win的手臂，将金发青年扯向他。

嘴唇上温热的触感一瞬即逝，Win不敢相信地瞪大了双眼，Team强忍着害羞，别过头拉着Win：“走吧。”下一刻却被Win捧着脸转回来交换了一个短暂却湿润的吻。

“你疯了吗在这里！”Team的手抵住Win的肩：“……全是口水！”

Win又凑上去啄了一口，然后重新牵住Team的手，拉着他向前走；Team嘀嘀咕咕了两句后觉得没意思，但还是气不过使劲捏了捏Win的手，Win“嘶”地倒抽了口气：“干什么？是你先开头的。”Team一听这话气焰全消，手随便指了一个地方，生硬地岔开了话题。


	17. 电影院和意料外的酒精

逛完水族馆还不到下午四点，Team便拉着Win往楼上电影院走，准备随便选一部电影打发时间。两人对着今日放映表选来选去，半天都没能决定下来。

“看这部吗？”Win指着一部纯爱电影问Team。

“不要哇。”Team摇摇头：“好无聊我会睡着的。”

“那这部呢？超级英雄。”

“可是我已经看过了。”

“这部呢？新上映的鬼片？之前预告片上线的时候我有被别人推荐过。”

Team皱着眉盯着Win说的那部鬼片，他想了想又偏过头看了眼Win，咽了口口水，清清嗓子道：“那，就这部吧。”

Win冲他眨眨眼，Team一看金发青年挂上的坏笑就知道他心里在想些什么，只好伸手将那人推向售票窗口然后自己往卖食品的柜台走；Win还犟着脑袋转过来想要开口调侃几句，却被Team一下子捂住了嘴巴。

“我才不怕”，Team扬扬眉毛：“还是担心一下你自己吧。”

Win呜呜了两声，努努嘴轻吻了一下Team的手心，惊得Team一下子将手弹开；重获说话权的Win却也没有反驳，只是顺着Team的话“嗯”了一声，看Team要去买爆米花又补充道：“那万一我害怕了怎么办？”Team扑哧一声笑出来，他上下打量了眼站在自己面前个子高挑发色张扬的青年，无法想象这人害怕鬼而瑟缩的样子。

“嗯？怎么办？”Win看Team只是笑着没有说话，又凑得更近重新问道；Team受不了Win这副撒娇的神情，他勉强别过头想忽视那装得可怜巴巴的眼神，又纠结着想转过去多看两眼在一年级生里立威的副社长难得一见的模样。偏偏Win还突然像个无理取闹的小孩似的，不给回应就硬往人面前凑，近得人能感受到那温热的鼻息扑在唇间；Team忍无可忍，在身边女生的小声惊呼变得更过分之前推开了Win。

Win脸上带着的得意的笑容让Team一看就气不打一出来，他不相信这么个人是会害怕鬼片需要人安慰的类型，可本着要做个优良男友的想法，还是拍拍Win的肩膀说道：“我会保护你的。”

Win看着自己这位小男友微红的脸颊，笑得更开心了：“那就拜托你了。”

鬼片的上座率并不低，两人选的这一场基本满席，购票时中央的座位基本都被选走，两人只能买下后排靠边的两个座位；幸好只是吃饭前的一个消遣，并没有人在意位置是不是适合观影，坐进放映厅的两个人反而更在意对方的反应。因为是成人向的作品所以场内没有小孩，不过情侣却不少，影片还没有正式放映，Team的眼神在前面的坐席上飘了一圈，又收回来瞥了眼自己身边坐着的人，突然有种奇妙的感觉。他也不知道该如何形容，好像终于有了种自己在恋爱中的实感，像其他恋人一样按部就班的做着恋爱中该做的事。

电影开始放映，场内陷入黑暗，只有大银幕上的光打在人脸上忽明忽暗。Win的注意力无法集中于电影的内容，他侧头看看紧张地吞了吞口水的Team，手悄悄地探过去握住Team的手；被突然牵住手的黑发青年一惊，不自觉地一颤，但还是什么都没说。尽管有些不方便，Team还是顺从地让Win牵着，用另一只手去抓放在两人中间的爆米花吃。

“欸。”

突然一只手捏着爆米花举在Team脸前，他疑惑地看向Win，Win轻轻地将爆米花往他嘴边送，还像敲门似的扣了两下。

算了。Team妥协一般的迎上去张开嘴，抿走那颗爆米花；Win捻了捻手指，笑了一下，又拣出两颗来送到Team嘴边。Team皱皱眉，抵着Win的手腕想要推开，那只抓着爆米花的手却纹丝不动。

“快点吃啦我手酸了。”Win呼出的热气喷在Team的耳朵上，让他忍不住打了个激灵。

Team张开嘴，毫不留情地一口咬在Win的指头上，用舌头卷走爆米花；还没来得及反应被牙齿咬住的微痛，Win就被指尖传来的湿润触感惊得一愣，不过他很快就反应过来，在Team得意洋洋的眼神中，收回手指用嘴唇碰了碰被咬的地方。

这个变态！

Team感觉自己整个人一下子就烧起来，也不知道黑暗中身边的人是否能看见自己可能已经红的一塌糊涂的脸颊，抽回自己被牵着的手抓起可乐杯就要往自己脸上贴，却又因为觉得这动作太蠢硬生生地停下来，捧着可乐强行将眼神固定在银幕上。

诡异的背景音乐响起，电影主人公在阴森森的房间里举着火光微弱的蜡烛，要去查看房间里发出奇怪声响的地方。被烘托出的恐怖氛围提醒观众下一瞬间可能会发生什么，Team也随着剧情人物的动作变得紧张起来，他绷住身子，试图在恐怖的画面出现时依旧保持淡定。

下一秒放大的血腥的鬼脸就猛地一闪出现在屏幕上，影院里的观众都忍不住惊呼出声，也不知道有多少小情侣趁机抱在了一起。Team的余光瞄见坐在自己身旁的情侣凑在一起头挨着头也不知道在干些什么，虽然想把注意力集中在电影上，但还是控制不住地被微弱的啧啧水声抓住了耳朵。

这些人真是……！Team不自在地挪挪身子，想离旁边的人远一点。

“哦咦！”银幕上又突然出现了放大的鬼脸，Team冷不防被吓得一抖；一旁的Win犹豫了两秒，趁着鬼脸还在一把搂住Team的肩膀，歪着身子将脸埋在Team的颈窝处说：“……我怕。”感觉自己这两个字说得太生硬，Win又捏着嗓子颤着声音补充：“好恐怖。”

Team因为这突然的示弱愣住，还没来得及思考Win到底是不是真的害怕，手就已经抬起来轻轻抚摸着Win的头发。越摸思绪就越不知道往哪儿飘去了，只觉得这头头发的触感柔顺意料之外的好摸，等Win因为腰酸受不了这个姿势直起身子后，甚至还觉得有点可惜。

一场电影就在时不时Win和其他女生同步往男友怀里扎的状态中过去。两人走出影院正是吃晚饭的时间，在商场漫无目的地转了几圈后，好不容易才决定下来吃饭的店解决了晚饭。

“好饱啊。”Team揉揉肚子：“我本来还想回去过后玩游戏的时候吃吃薯片呢。”

Win笑着敲了一下他的头：“说过多少次了少吃点薯片。”

“没办法嘛我就是戒不掉啊。”Team耸耸肩。

“那要不要……”Win盯着Team目光暧昧：“今晚来我房间？我监督你开始戒薯片。”

“喂！”Team差点咬到自己的舌头，虽然也不是没一起睡过，但这哥说话奇奇怪怪的肯定不是什么单纯的睡觉：“不用了我才不要一天到晚都被管。”

“啊这个！”聊着天偶然转过头，Team看到一家最近在网络上很有名气的奶茶店：“要喝吗？”

“嗷，你不是饱了吗？”

“欸……这不一样。”说着Team就拉着Win往店里走。两人点好了奶茶，拎着外带口袋出了商场。Win领着Team到了自己停摩托车的地方，拿出头盔递给Team：“上车。”

Team小心翼翼地捧着两杯奶茶坐在后座上，Win转过脸冲他皱了皱眉，伸手将口袋接了过去挂在车把上，然后抓着Team的手环在自己腰上。

商场离公寓不算远，到房间的时候甚至冰都还没化掉。Team被Win说得晕头转向也不知道怎么地就进了1019号房。

“随便坐。”Win将钥匙随手丢在桌子上，将吸管插进奶茶杯里递给Team。

刚刚进入房间的Team还有些异样的僵硬，不过这一瞬的不习惯很快就划过去，他接过奶茶杯喝了一口，发出满足的喟叹。Win看着Team那惬意的样子勾了勾嘴角，也尝了一口自己手里的这杯。

甜得有些过分了。

找到空调遥控器递给Team，Win拿上了自己的浴巾往浴室走。“我去简单冲个澡，你自己坐会儿。”

“呃。”Team冲他摆摆手，掏出手机刷了起来。

洗完澡的Win怎么也想不到出来会看见Team满脸通红地倒在自己床上抱着被子傻笑，他赶紧走过去把放在床边地板上的奶茶拿起来，以防被垂下的被子角扫倒。

“Team？”Win走上前轻轻拍了拍Team的脸，收获了对方的小声哼哼。他探了探Team额头的温度，没道理几分钟人就突然发烧了吧？正百思不得其解时，歪躺在床上的Team突然伸手勾住Win的脖子将人一把按在自己怀里，搂紧了还不算完又将腿缠了上来。突然被扯到床上的Win试图挣扎了两下，却被缠得更紧，只好无奈地笑笑稍微调整了一下自己的姿势让两个人更好受一点。埋在Team的胸口Win有些心猿意马，手也不自觉地抚上对方的腰，试探性地想要干些什么，在深吸一口气后才勉强控制住自己。

这人到底怎么了？Win叹了口气。

Team嘟囔着扭来扭去，好像很不舒服的样子，被搂住的人未干的头发搭在他胸前洇得那一片布料微潮，贴在身上让人有些许不适，总想伸手去挠，却又会被长长的发丝缠住手，气得Team忍不住扯着那恼人的发丝往外揪。

Win疼得嘶嘶抽气，他总算是想起来了奶茶点单时偶然晃过一眼的配料提示，好像他们买的新品有用百利甜做底。

“不会吧……”Win抬眼看了看撇着嘴皱着眉哼哼唧唧的人：“难道真的喝奶茶喝醉了？”Team像是想要回应他的猜想一般，又收紧了抱住他的胳膊嘿嘿傻笑，嘴里呜呜咿咿的不知道在念叨什么。Win被磨得没了脾气。算了，他伸手环住Team，将脸完全埋在那人胸口。

就让我这么待一会吧。


	18. 在浴室干坏事

“你好重啊……”躺了一会儿后Team好像被身上的重量压得稍微清醒了一点，他难受地扭扭身子，伸手去推压在胸口的那颗金灿灿的脑袋。被推开的人顺势一滚，躺在了他的身旁。

“你还醉着吗？”Win支起身子，鼻尖贴在Team的下巴上嗅了嗅。Team在床上胡乱蹭蹭想避开，却被Win按住肩膀动不得。

“你干什么啊……”Team脑袋还是晕乎乎的，他也没想到自己对酒精这么敏感，抬手揉了揉眼睛看向Win，但视线还是没办法聚焦在金发青年身上：“学长……你别动来动去的啊。”Win听罢，喉咙里闷笑了两声，下床倒了杯水递到Team面前。Team勉强撑着胳膊坐起来，呆愣愣地接过水抿了两口：

“我头好晕……”

眼看杯子因为使不上力的手腕倾斜出了一个危险的角度，在水泼到床上之前Win赶紧伸手把杯子从Team手里接过来；Team不满地看向Win，像受了天大的委屈似的开口：

“你又在欺负我。”还没等Win开口为自己辩解，Team接着嘟嘟囔囔个不停：“你不让我吃薯片你还要拿走我的水！你还偷吃Pharm给我做的点心！”

“那是因为你得控制饮食好不好。”Win哭笑不得，虽然知道这人像个小猪一样每天都在吃个不停，却也没料到对吃的这么上心，醉了还能翻着帐找自己理论。

“我不管”，Team吸了吸鼻子，“你得道歉。”他向Win勾勾手指，嚣张得不行：“过来。”Win也好脾气地凑过去，然后就被吧唧一口亲在了额头。

说是亲其实也不太合适，不如说是Team用嘴磕在Win的头上，自己还因为牙齿撞到唇内侧痛得嗷地叫了一声，不过还是得意洋洋地傻乐着，倒在床上就要往被子里面钻；不过还没等他往找到被子的边就被Win抓住手腕按住，大腿也被人用膝盖压着动弹不得。脑海里的警报滴滴滴地响了起来，Team扭着身子要逃脱这种压迫感，Win却不肯给他机会，凑过去含住他的嘴唇伸出舌尖试探，像在品味什么一般扫过上颚还要勾住他的舌头纠缠。

Team只能发出急促又沉重的呼吸声接受着这个吻，他那因为酒精而昏昏沉沉的大脑骤然清醒，但又因为及其暧昧的纠缠变得混乱。

“喂！”

当Win的手探进他的衣服抚摸时Team惊得把这人一把推开。Win不依不挠地贴过来，撑起身子看向躺在自己身下的Team：“你先亲我的。”

“我那是喝醉了！”Team真想给几分钟前的自己一拳，醉没醉不知道脑袋不清醒才是真的。

“那你现在呢？这么快就不醉了？”

“你别嘲笑我。”Team抬手捏住Win的脸颊往旁边扯：“吓都被你吓醒了。”

“吓？”Win很不满，他拨开捏住脸颊的手，猛地埋下头吻住Team，带着惩罚意味地轻咬了下这乱说话的嘴，又温柔地含住舔舐。煽情的吻法让两人有点止不住想要贴近对方，Team一边想要骂Win一边又忍不住沉溺，Win感受到Team的回应更加控制不住地深深吮吻，手也从脖颈滑到胸膛又一路往下。

那只作怪的手就在Team的小腹扫来扫去，惹出的痒意让他止不住地轻轻颤抖；Win倒是很乐意看Team这副在情欲爆发边缘忍耐的样子，悄悄用手指拉开裤边，指腹打着旋捏到尾椎骨，又张开手包住一边的臀瓣。

“这……你！”Team抵住Win的肩膀想推开他，但Win不肯退让地又凑上去与他接吻；纠缠着的舌尖让抵抗渐渐变弱，Win的动作也更加大胆起来，手在臀瓣上又捏又抓，不受控的情欲和羞耻感刺激得Team浑身发热无法思考，好不容易才从混乱中挣脱出一丝清明。

“别这样……”Team的小臂抵住Win的肩膀将两人拉开距离，“我受不了。”

Win偏头在他手腕亲了亲，存心要逗人玩的样子，压制的力气没有丝毫松懈：“你受得住的。”

“不……这也太……”Team突然卡壳，他也不知道该怎么说下去，这突如其来的情事前奏让他措手不及。要做吗？也不是想要拒绝，就是有些害怕罢了。Team越想越气，怎么总是被面前这人牵着走，凭什么连上床都要被他主导，那副游刃有余的样子真是让人看不顺眼，这么想着Team加大力气将Win猛地推开。

“一身汗，你先去洗个澡吧。”

“洗了澡呢。”Win眨巴眨巴眼睛。

“别卖萌了恶不恶心。”Team一脚蹬向Win，却被抓住了脚踝以一种羞耻的姿势张开腿：“喂！学长！”Win却有点蹬鼻子上脸的意味，不依不挠地要一个澡后活动安排。

“睡觉啊！”Team脸红得快要爆炸，“就是你想的那个睡觉！”

Win的眼睛一下亮了。他本来也就是想逗着Team玩玩，却没想事情能发展到这一步；金发青年的眼睛不怀好意地扫视着躺在床上的人，视线停留难以描述的地方暧昧的打转。

“你别再看了啊。”Team稍稍屈起膝盖想合拢腿，但脚踝还被人握着，尽管嘴上叫嚣着洗完澡再做这种话装作不害羞，实际上被主导的感觉让他骨头都僵了，那恼人的视线烧得他有感觉的部位不自觉地抬起。

Win看Team锁骨那一片都染上红色，知道不能把人逗得太过，这才放开手。他就这么站在床边开始脱衣服，不过是几秒就光着上身连裤子拉链都拉开了，Team惊得说不出话，想骂他耍流氓但又悲哀地发现自己真的被这人的肉体诱惑了，只能用手臂压着眼睛假寐。Win低低笑了两声，像想起了什么似的从床头柜摸出两个小玩意儿。

Team脑袋里正打架着，突然被人一下子拽起来，本来就消去大部分的酒气这下更是所剩无几。“干嘛呀？”

Win在他脸颊上亲了口：“洗澡。”不由分说地就把人推进了浴室。

Team不想显得自己太怂，但又控制不住想往外面跑，手还没碰到门把手就被拦腰抱住，身后的热源还不老实地往他身上蹭，蹭得他邪火直冒。

“该死的。”Team拧着眉暗骂，使劲挣脱开Win的怀抱，把Win推到墙上压制住反客为主地吻上去；Win愣了一下，随即热情地回应起了这个吻。唇舌纠缠时两双手也没闲着，较劲似的在对方身上点火，从胸部揉到后腰，从大腿根扫到屁股，还不忘剥掉对方的衣服裤子。

Win带着Team转一圈将两人的位置对调，终于舍得撤开自己的嘴唇，视线定在Team被吻得红艳的唇瓣上，又被牵引着凑过去含住抿了抿，这才舍得往下描绘他的肩颈曲线。湿热的唇舌带着火星燎过锁骨，开始攻略乳头。

Team的乳头没有那么敏感，但Win坏心眼的又舔又咬，不经意就会冒出的刺痛感让Team想揪着他的头发拉开他，可安抚意味的舔舐又让Team忍不住迎上去想要更多的被玩弄。

还没等Team再更多地体会胸部的刺激，Win的唇就向下行动，吻过结实的小腹，在内裤边缘停下来暧昧地试探，却不更进一步，只用牙咬着边缘拉开一点又突然松开，抬起眼看Team被松紧带弹到胯部忍不住打颤的样子。

Team抱住Win的头垂下眼，英俊帅气的青年现在正蹲在他的面前，肩背上的黑色纹身往尾椎延伸下去，光是这个画面就让他激动不已，还有喷在下体的呼出的热气，让Team内裤鼓鼓囊囊的一坨顶起来，催促着Win继续；可Win好像看不见Team急切的样子，只是在小腹和大腿根打转，完全不理会面前挺起来的东西。Team受不了这个折磨想自己伸手去摸，手指还没伸进内裤就被Win抓住，Win低头在已经微微渗出液体的布料上轻轻亲了一口，如愿看见Team因为快感而皱起的眉。

“快点啊……”Team挺挺腰想往Win嘴里送，却被Win避开；想自己疏解，可手又被Win抓住，急得眼角都红了。Win倒是耐得住性子，又隔着内裤亲了一口，抬眼问：“求人的时候该说什么？”

Team抿着嘴不说话，他又羞又气，明明是自己先挑起的火却还是被Win抓住了主导权，还被以这么一种羞耻的方式提问；可身下唇舌扫过小腹带来的快感像潮水一般涌来，越来越剧烈刺激人想要彻底淹没。

“快啊，该说什么。”Win又吊着眼睛看人，Team的反应之前的爱抚让他下身也硬得厉害，勉强用被情欲烧得一团糟的理智中的一线强撑着调戏人。

“……求你，”Team感觉自己的声音哽咽了，“求求你了学长。”

羞耻心最终还是在对快感的渴求中败下阵来。

“真乖。”Win终于张嘴含住了勃起的那根，隔着内裤舔得布料更湿。


	19. 继续干坏事

Team感觉自己的精神和身体进入了两个世界，羞耻感咆哮着让人想要逃离浴室，但涌上的快感又让人止不住的贪婪想要再被舔吮。他从没未有过被口交的经历，看着金色头发的青年跪在自己面前认真为自己服务的样子，心脏快要爆炸，横冲直撞地仿佛会从胸膛蹦出来。那片黑色羽翼的纹身在恍惚中好像活了一般浮了起来，钻进他的眼睛里伴随着快感刺得人忍不住要流泪。Team的膝盖一阵阵发软，他提醒自己不要显出这么没见过世面的样子，身体却失控地往下滑。Win轻轻哼了一声，不知道是因为不适感还是感到有趣；他的手按在Team的膝盖上方，帮自己这位在欲望中挣扎的恋人站稳，以防跌坐在浴室里摔得尾椎疼。

Team喉咙里断断续续溢出的呻吟对Win来说是一种鼓励。给人口交的感觉并不美妙，但精神上的一种掌握感却冲淡了口腔的不适，想让对方再舒服一点的想法占了上风，便可以暂时忽略发酸的嘴角和下巴把嘴里的东西含得更深。Win能感受到从头顶上方传来的眼神，他挑起眉毛看向Team，从对方的眼中读出了迫切。Win很喜欢Team的直率，或许日常的生活中Team是傲娇的，经常口是心非，拐弯抹角，但这一刻他对自己的欲望是毫不掩饰表示出来的状态。Win暂时吐出嘴里的东西，又重新迎上去以一种撩人的亲吻的方式含住头部，稍微探出点舌尖刺激敏感的顶部。

“Win哥啊……放过我吧。”Team觉得自己再不发泄出来下体就要爆炸开来，尽管很不想示弱想要解放的意识却不受大脑的控制，哀求的话就流了出来。

Win还想再玩弄一会儿自己难得表现出这副样子的恋人，于是假装没听见似的把东西含得更深，手也挑逗着大腿内侧和两个囊袋，用指尖轻轻搔一搔又用指腹爱抚。Team的双腿抖得不像话，他实在是受不了了，在自己真的跌在地上之前他深吸一口气蹬开了Win。在Win错愕时把他一把拉起来靠在自己身上，Team就把下巴放在Win汗湿得肩膀上，自己开始安慰自己得下体。

“啊……嗯……”因为是在解放边缘，Team急切地纾解着自己的欲望手快速地动作着，屁股也忍不住开始摆动。Win的手就探下去捏住那两瓣软肉揉弄，嘴也没闲着，在Team的颈侧和肩膀锁骨来回流连，又啃又亲。在解脱的一瞬间Team忍不住喉咙里的呻吟，甚至鼻腔都带了点哭调哼哼唧唧的表示着他有多舒服。Win听不得着勾人的调调凑过去含住Team的嘴唇吮吻。刚刚发泄过的Team撒娇一般用手臂松松环住Win的脖子接受了这个长长的湿吻。和恋人的亲密举动远比他想象的舒服，就在恋人的面前释放的感觉羞耻中又带着自己解决时从未有过的异样的酥麻感，或许是亲密距离和另一个人的肉体带来的新鲜，刺激了情欲。

Win挺了挺腰，将自己的下体抵在Team的小腹，告诉对方自己也想要。几乎是没有犹豫的，受了蛊惑一般Team就握住了Win的东西。握住的一瞬间才突然反映过来自己干了什么事，想要甩开却被Win包住了手开始撸动。Win含住Team的耳垂边舔边喘息，声音性感得令人发疯，Team感觉自己被勾引得又要站起来了，惩罚似的加大了手上的力道，听见Win“嘶”地倒抽一口冷气才感到痛快。

两个人就这么在浴室胡乱搞了一通，过了好久才带着吻痕和高潮后的困倦感半搂半抱地从里面走出来倒在床上。

Win压在Team身上，头埋在锁骨附近含糊不清地开口：“我们得吹干头发才能睡。”Team嫌他说话喷出的热气搔得自己发痒，手指绕住一缕金色的头发扯了扯：“那你赶紧起来去吹头发。”“不嘛。”Win变本加厉地搂紧了Team，用自己湿漉漉的头发蹭Team的下巴：“我要Team宝给我吹。”Team拼命向后仰想躲开Win的骚扰，他揪住金色头发往后扯；Win一副委屈的样子瞪向Team，不情不愿地支起身子，但嘴还是撅着仿佛被Team欺负了一般。

Team莫名其妙极了，他哪里知道Win学长还会做出这种样子撒娇。但要说不喜欢吧也不是，只是突然看见这一面有些吃惊，吃惊过后又涌上一股满足感，毕竟这一面是作为恋人的他才能看到的。于是在这种满足感下，Team施恩似的冲Win挥挥手：“拿吹风机过来，我帮你吹。”

Win笑得灿烂又得意，坐在床尾享受Team的服务。

“Win哥，你的黑色的头发长出来了哦。”Team用指尖擦过Win的发根，Win忍不住缩了缩肩膀。“我过段时间再去补染。”“不能染黑吗？”“什么？”吹风机的声音太大Win没听见Team说了什么。

“我说”，Team干脆关了吹风机：“不能染黑吗？我好像没看过你黑发的样子。”

“你想看我就染喽。”Win打了个哈欠：“这个发色不好看吗？”

“好看啊。可是我想看看你黑头发的样子。”

“那我明天就去染怎么样？”Win往后仰，昂起头看Team：“既然是我的男朋友想看。”明明更亲密的事情都做过了，Team听见男朋友这种称呼还是臊得不行，他蒙住Win闪

烁着狡黠的光的眼睛，不想让对方看见自己脸红。

“随便你。”


	20. 从浴室开始

chapter18

“你好重啊……”躺了一会儿后Team好像被身上的重量压得稍微清醒了一点，他难受地扭扭身子，伸手去推压在胸口的那颗金灿灿的脑袋。被推开的人顺势一滚，躺在了他的身旁。

“你还醉着吗？”Win支起身子，鼻尖贴在Team的下巴上嗅了嗅。Team在床上胡乱蹭蹭想避开，却被Win按住肩膀动不得。

“你干什么啊……”Team脑袋还是晕乎乎的，他也没想到自己对酒精这么敏感，抬手揉了揉眼睛看向Win，但视线还是没办法聚焦在金发青年身上：“学长……你别动来动去的啊。”Win听罢，喉咙里闷笑了两声，下床倒了杯水递到Team面前。Team勉强撑着胳膊坐起来，呆愣愣地接过水抿了两口：

“我头好晕……”

眼看杯子因为使不上力的手腕倾斜出了一个危险的角度，在水泼到床上之前Win赶紧伸手把杯子从Team手里接过来；Team不满地看向Win，像受了天大的委屈似的开口：

“你又在欺负我。”还没等Win开口为自己辩解，Team接着嘟嘟囔囔个不停：“你不让我吃薯片你还要拿走我的水！你还偷吃Pharm给我做的点心！”

“那是因为你得控制饮食好不好。”Win哭笑不得，虽然知道这人像个小猪一样每天都在吃个不停，却也没料到对吃的这么上心，醉了还能翻着帐找自己理论。

“我不管”，Team吸了吸鼻子，“你得道歉。”他向Win勾勾手指，嚣张得不行：“过来。”Win也好脾气地凑过去，然后就被吧唧一口亲在了额头。

说是亲其实也不太合适，不如说是Team用嘴磕在Win的头上，自己还因为牙齿撞到唇内侧痛得嗷地叫了一声，不过还是得意洋洋地傻乐着，倒在床上就要往被子里面钻；不过还没等他往找到被子的边就被Win抓住手腕按住，大腿也被人用膝盖压着动弹不得。脑海里的警报滴滴滴地响了起来，Team扭着身子要逃脱这种压迫感，Win却不肯给他机会，凑过去含住他的嘴唇伸出舌尖试探，像在品味什么一般扫过上颚还要勾住他的舌头纠缠。

Team只能发出急促又沉重的呼吸声接受着这个吻，他那因为酒精而昏昏沉沉的大脑骤然清醒，但又因为及其暧昧的纠缠变得混乱。

“喂！”

当Win的手探进他的衣服抚摸时Team惊得把这人一把推开。Win不依不挠地贴过来，撑起身子看向躺在自己身下的Team：“你先亲我的。”

“我那是喝醉了！”Team真想给几分钟前的自己一拳，醉没醉不知道脑袋不清醒才是真的。

“那你现在呢？这么快就不醉了？”

“你别嘲笑我。”Team抬手捏住Win的脸颊往旁边扯：“吓都被你吓醒了。”

“吓？”Win很不满，他拨开捏住脸颊的手，猛地埋下头吻住Team，带着惩罚意味地轻咬了下这乱说话的嘴，又温柔地含住舔舐。煽情的吻法让两人有点止不住想要贴近对方，Team一边想要骂Win一边又忍不住沉溺，Win感受到Team的回应更加控制不住地深深吮吻，手也从脖颈滑到胸膛又一路往下。

那只作怪的手就在Team的小腹扫来扫去，惹出的痒意让他止不住地轻轻颤抖；Win倒是很乐意看Team这副在情欲爆发边缘忍耐的样子，悄悄用手指拉开裤边，指腹打着旋捏到尾椎骨，又张开手包住一边的臀瓣。

“这……你！”Team抵住Win的肩膀想推开他，但Win不肯退让地又凑上去与他接吻；纠缠着的舌尖让抵抗渐渐变弱，Win的动作也更加大胆起来，手在臀瓣上又捏又抓，不受控的情欲和羞耻感刺激得Team浑身发热无法思考，好不容易才从混乱中挣脱出一丝清明。

“别这样……”Team的小臂抵住Win的肩膀将两人拉开距离，“我受不了。”

Win偏头在他手腕亲了亲，存心要逗人玩的样子，压制的力气没有丝毫松懈：“你受得住的。”

“不……这也太……”Team突然卡壳，他也不知道该怎么说下去，这突如其来的情事前奏让他措手不及。要做吗？也不是想要拒绝，就是有些害怕罢了。Team越想越气，怎么总是被面前这人牵着走，凭什么连上床都要被他主导，那副游刃有余的样子真是让人看不顺眼，这么想着Team加大力气将Win猛地推开。

“一身汗，你先去洗个澡吧。”

“洗了澡呢。”Win眨巴眨巴眼睛。

“别卖萌了恶不恶心。”Team一脚蹬向Win，却被抓住了脚踝以一种羞耻的姿势张开腿：“喂！学长！”Win却有点蹬鼻子上脸的意味，不依不挠地要一个澡后活动安排。

“睡觉啊！”Team脸红得快要爆炸，“就是你想的那个睡觉！”

Win的眼睛一下亮了。他本来也就是想逗着Team玩玩，却没想事情能发展到这一步；金发青年的眼睛不怀好意地扫视着躺在床上的人，视线停留难以描述的地方暧昧的打转。

“你别再看了啊。”Team稍稍屈起膝盖想合拢腿，但脚踝还被人握着，尽管嘴上叫嚣着洗完澡再做这种话装作不害羞，实际上被主导的感觉让他骨头都僵了，那恼人的视线烧得他有感觉的部位不自觉地抬起。

Win看Team锁骨那一片都染上红色，知道不能把人逗得太过，这才放开手。他就这么站在床边开始脱衣服，不过是几秒就光着上身连裤子拉链都拉开了，Team惊得说不出话，想骂他耍流氓但又悲哀地发现自己真的被这人的肉体诱惑了，只能用手臂压着眼睛假寐。Win低低笑了两声，像想起了什么似的从床头柜摸出两个小玩意儿。

Team脑袋里正打架着，突然被人一下子拽起来，本来就消去大部分的酒气这下更是所剩无几。“干嘛呀？”

Win在他脸颊上亲了口：“洗澡。”不由分说地就把人推进了浴室。

Team不想显得自己太怂，但又控制不住想往外面跑，手还没碰到门把手就被拦腰抱住，身后的热源还不老实地往他身上蹭，蹭得他邪火直冒。

“该死的。”Team拧着眉暗骂，使劲挣脱开Win的怀抱，把Win推到墙上压制住反客为主地吻上去；Win愣了一下，随即热情地回应起了这个吻。唇舌纠缠时两双手也没闲着，较劲似的在对方身上点火，从胸部揉到后腰，从大腿根扫到屁股，还不忘剥掉对方的衣服裤子。

Win带着Team转一圈将两人的位置对调，终于舍得撤开自己的嘴唇，视线定在Team被吻得红艳的唇瓣上，又被牵引着凑过去含住抿了抿，这才舍得往下描绘他的肩颈曲线。湿热的唇舌带着火星燎过锁骨，开始攻略乳头。

Team的乳头没有那么敏感，但Win坏心眼的又舔又咬，不经意就会冒出的刺痛感让Team想揪着他的头发拉开他，可安抚意味的舔舐又让Team忍不住迎上去想要更多的被玩弄。

还没等Team再更多地体会胸部的刺激，Win的唇就向下行动，吻过结实的小腹，在内裤边缘停下来暧昧地试探，却不更进一步，只用牙咬着边缘拉开一点又突然松开，抬起眼看Team被松紧带弹到胯部忍不住打颤的样子。

Team抱住Win的头垂下眼，英俊帅气的青年现在正蹲在他的面前，肩背上的黑色纹身往尾椎延伸下去，光是这个画面就让他激动不已，还有喷在下体的呼出的热气，让Team内裤鼓鼓囊囊的一坨顶起来，催促着Win继续；可Win好像看不见Team急切的样子，只是在小腹和大腿根打转，完全不理会面前挺起来的东西。Team受不了这个折磨想自己伸手去摸，手指还没伸进内裤就被Win抓住，Win低头在已经微微渗出液体的布料上轻轻亲了一口，如愿看见Team因为快感而皱起的眉。

“快点啊……”Team挺挺腰想往Win嘴里送，却被Win避开；想自己疏解，可手又被Win抓住，急得眼角都红了。Win倒是耐得住性子，又隔着内裤亲了一口，抬眼问：“求人的时候该说什么？”

Team抿着嘴不说话，他又羞又气，明明是自己先挑起的火却还是被Win抓住了主导权，还被以这么一种羞耻的方式提问；可身下唇舌扫过小腹带来的快感像潮水一般涌来，越来越剧烈刺激人想要彻底淹没。

“快啊，该说什么。”Win又吊着眼睛看人，Team的反应之前的爱抚让他下身也硬得厉害，勉强用被情欲烧得一团糟的理智中的一线强撑着调戏人。

“……求你，”Team感觉自己的声音哽咽了，“求求你了学长。”

羞耻心最终还是在对快感的渴求中败下阵来。

“真乖。”Win终于张嘴含住了勃起的那根，隔着内裤舔得布料更湿。


End file.
